Leyenda
by IzzieBlake
Summary: El reino Tachikawa fue el último, la princesa atacada, antes de su último aliento, fue hechizada: "Solo sangre de tu sangre abrirá el sello, te despertará y tendrá el poder de acabar con la maldición" Cuenta la leyenda que quien logre despertar a la princesa, tendrá la misión de reunir los ocho emblemas y a los elegidos para detener el caos que se avecina. Mimato/Taiora. EN PAUSA
1. Prólogo

Holaaaaaa =D aquí estoy yo molestando con una nueva historia xD

Digimon jamas me pertenecera =(

* * *

Leyenda

Summary: El reino Tachikawa fue el último, la princesa atacada, antes de su ultimo aliento, fue hechizada: "Solo sangre de tu sangre abrirá el sello, te despertará y tendrá el poder de acabar con la maldición" Cuenta la leyenda que quien logre despertar a la princesa, tendrá la misión de reunir los ocho emblemas y a los elegidos para detener el caos que se avecina.

_Solo sangre de su sangre_

Prologo.

El suave llanto de un pequeño bebe inundó aquel lugar frío y oscuro, la inquietud y el temor era palpable en las dos personas que iban caminando a través de los pasadizos secretos del castillo, sus acompañantes no mostraban temor si no mas bien preocupación ante el caos que se formaba en el exterior.

El bebe aumentó su llanto, la madre, una joven mujer de tez blanca y cabellos castaños le estrechó con fuerza, llevaba puesto un enorme vestido, su cabeza, hombros y brazos estaban cubiertos por una capucha blanca.

Frente a ella caminaba otra mujer, unos cuantos años mayor que la primera, de piel blanca y cabellos rojizos como el fuego, vestía una fina armadura, pues a pesar de ser una mujer era su mejor guerrera, la que le protegía con uñas y dientes, su mas fiel "caballero"

Atrás de ellas iban sus acompañantes, dos seres que no eran humanos, el más pequeño era de un color verde, de ojos grandes y con una flor en la cabeza, mejor conocida como Palmon, el Digimon compañero y protector de la princesa del reino junshin protectores del emblema de la pureza.

El otro Digimon, era más grande que Palmon, de pelaje amarillo y mirada felina su nombre era Renamon y era el compañero Digimon de su guerrera.

La princesa pudo divisar una luz casi cegadora al fondo de aquel pasadizo, abrazó con mas fuerza a su bebe pues bien sabia que la despedida estaba cerca.

—Hemos llegado.

Se detuvieron frente a un portón de hierro adornado por varias enredaderas, Renamon se acercó y abrió el portón, la princesa pudo ver que estaban a varios kilómetros lejos del castillo.

A pesar de la distancia, todos fueron conscientes de los gritos, el cielo estaba opacado debido al humo, la princesa observó su castillo el cual parecía querer derrumbarse, varios digimons malignos le atacaban sin piedad, sus ojos se aguaron estaba siendo testigo de cómo destruían el lugar que tanto amaba.

—Su alteza, debemos de irnos—musitó su mejor guerrera, su compañera, su amiga.

Ella ignoró sus palabras, destapó el rostro de su bebe el cual aun lloraba, acarició su rostro, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y fue a dar en la frente de su hijo, ella le abrazó con mucha fuerza y le arrulló.

—Mami te ama—le susurró al oído, el pequeño pareció calmarse al escuchar la suave voz de su madre—Mami siempre estará contigo cuando lo necesites, sé fuerte, nada te faltará pues yo te dejaré a la mejor madre del mundo.

—Su alteza—le volvió a llamar la otra mujer, se estaba desesperando, tenia ordenes del Rey de desaparecer a la princesa y al heredero de las garras del mal y en vez de eso estaba escuchándola delirar.

—Ruki—la de cabellos castaños se acercó hasta donde la guerrera, esta era varios centímetros mas alta que la princesa—Dime Mimi, somos amigas—le sonrió, acto seguido colocó a su bebe entre los brazos de Ruki, la cual no tuvo de otra que agarrarlo.

—Mi…Mi—musitó anonadada— ¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Por favor, cuídale mucho—arropó a su bebe hasta cubrirle el rostro—El es mi mas preciado tesoro.

—P—pero ¡Que dice!—le gritó—Mi deber es protegerla a usted ¿Por qué me está entregando al heredero? ¿No entiende que corre peligro?

—Y mi deber es proteger a mi gente—dijo ella en un suave tono—Se que no soy igual de fuerte que tú, odio las peleas y soy muy miedosa, pero…mi esposo y mis padres están luchando para proteger esto—con su mano tocó el emblema de la pureza el cual colgaba en su cuello—Es mi deber protegerlo Ruki, debo luchar.

—Mimi—la princesa pudo notar la desesperación palpar en el rostro de su guerrera—por favor, huyamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Esto es una orden Ruki, debes de cuidar al pequeño, debes entrenarle para que sea grande y fuerte como su padre, en su sangre corre tanto el valor como la pureza, es mucho mas fuerte que tu y yo juntas el tiene el poder para acabar con todo esto.

—Es por eso que…

—Que tienes que criarlo como si fuera un guerrero pero también debes de darle mucho amor y contarle sobre sus padres.

—No sea imprudente…por favor.

—Debo hacerlo, yo soy la que porta el emblema de la pureza, es a mi a quien buscan, no permitiré que mas gente muera por eso—Apartó su mirada de su guerrera y la clavó en su compañero Digimon—Palmon—le llamó dulcemente.

—Si.

El emblema de la princesa brilló, este emitió una luz verde, el cuerpo del pequeño Digimon se cubrió con la luz, Ruki cubrió sus ojos, frente a ella apareció la figura de una mujer vestida de rojo, con un yelmo en su cabeza en forma de rosa.

La etapa Mega de Palmon, Rosemon había hecho acto de presencia.

Renamon se colocó en posición de ataque al sentir la amenaza, Ruki le detuvo con una mano, era imposible, ella nunca lucharía contra Mimi, sus ojos se nublaron, presintió el final más cerca que nunca ya que nunca más volvería a ver a su _única amiga._

Mimi se acercó una vez mas a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Sobrevive—le pidió la guerrera—yo estaré esperando.

—Debemos de irnos.

La soltó, limpio sus lagrimas y regresó al pasadizo seguida por Rosemon, Mimi le echó una ultima mirada a su amiga y a su bebe, Ruki seguía en pie atónita, la princesa pudo leer las intenciones de su amiga y decidió actuar rápido.

—Rosemon, destruye la entrada, que no haya manera de que ella pueda entrar.

La Digimon asintió y con un sutil movimiento destruyó la entrada, Ruki alzó su mano cuando miró los escombros, su garganta se secó, era ella la que debía estar luchando, varias lagrimas cayeron, ella era una chica fuerte sin embargó sentía que había perdido la batalla, observó hacia el cielo que a cada segundo se tornaba mas oscuro, los gritos y los lamentos eran mas fuerte, el reino que una vez fue solo alegría se convirtió en un pandemónium, estrechó al bebe con fuerzas, cumpliría con su misión, cuidaría al heredero, lo haría la persona mas fuerte que nadie haya visto y perpetuaría el nombre de la que fue su amiga.

* * *

—Mimi…

—te vez muy guapa así—la elogió, por cada paso que daba el suelo temblaba, estaban cerca, apretó sus puños, tenia mucho miedo, pero con Rosemon a su lado ella se sentía a salvo.

—Todo saldrá bien, yo te protegeré.

—Gracias, eres muy linda.

Llegaron, Mimi deseó tener una armadura como Ruki, la batalla se estaba formando en el salón principal, tanto humanos como digimons luchaban, el temor, el dolor, la angustia y agonía era lo único que la princesa pudo percibir.

Rosemon entró en batalla, no sin antes pedirle a Mimi que se escondiera, ella echó a correr tanto como pudo, necesitaba encontrar al que lideraba todo esto y así detenerle, ella sabía que si no destruían primero al líder los Digimons no dejarían de luchar.

Un grito desgarrador la detuvo en seco, con su corazón palpitándole fuerte ella volteó, su alma pareció morir en ese instante, a unos cuantos pasos de ella estaba _el…_el amor de su vida, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un grito lleno de dolor.

Su esposo, el príncipe portador del emblema del valor, yacía de rodillas con sus pupilas dilatadas, una estaca atravesaba su pecho, Mimi corrió con todas sus fuerzas y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Ryo—sollozó, lo abrazó con fuerzas—Ryo no me dejes.

El joven príncipe alzó una de sus manos y la colocó en la mejilla de la castaña, ella comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, el trató de decir algo pero el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca se lo impedía.

—Ryo por favor—ella agarró la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y la apretó con fuerza—No…no me dejes….

—Oh esto es un desperdicio de tiempo.

Una mujer apareció frente a ella, delgada y alta, de cabellos plateados, sus ojos estaban cubiertos con un material que Mimi no supo descifrar, la mujer sonrió sádicamente y con un movimiento de su mano la mandó a volar lejos de su esposo.

Comprendió que se trataba de un Digimon, no supo en que etapa estaba, en una de sus manos descansaba un báculo color azul.

—Este guapo príncipe morirá—se arrodilló frente al joven el cual seguía agonizando—Así que deja de pedir cosas imposibles—con su dedo delineó el rostro del hombre.

— ¡No lo toques!—le gritó— ¡Aléjate de él!

El Digimon no le hizo caso, pasó su mano por el cuello del príncipe y de este arrancó el colgante con el emblema del valor, sonrió victoriosa, ya tenían los siete, solo faltaba uno, y todos sus planes se cumplirían a la perfección.

— ¡No!—Mimi se arrastró hasta llegar donde Ryo y aquel Digimon.

—Van siete de ocho linda—le miró divertida—No te preocupes yo me haré personalmente cargo de ti.

Alzó aquel extraño báculo contra ella, Mimi se cubrió con sus brazos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el ataque nunca llegó, alzó su rostro y observó como Rosemon atacaba al Digimon, un halo de esperanza se apoderó en ella, tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Rosemon era hábil y muy fuerte, ella sabía muy bien que ese Digimon ni siquiera entraba a la etapa ultra, seria tan fácil destruirle, sonrió con suficiencia.

—Estoque de…

Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Mimi profirió otro grito al ver como su querida amiga era atacada por la espalda por otro Digimon que también portaba un báculo color azul.

Todas las fibras de Rosemon se detuvieron, su cuerpo se congeló, miró con Horror como ambos digimons balanceaban esos extraños báculos, Mimi corrió a su lado, quiso gritarle que se alejara, que se escondiera pero no podía hablar, su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

—Puede que no tengamos tu mismo nivel—dijo el Digimon con forma de mujer—pero tenemos esto—le mostró el báculo—es un pequeño presente de nuestro señor, ahora te enseñaré su gran poder.

Enterró aquel objeto en el pecho de Rosemon, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, el dolor que le invadió era insoportable, lo supo, esa cosa poseía un fuerte veneno que le mataría en cuestión de segundos, cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, lloró, dejaría sola a su Mimi, ya no la podría proteger.

— ¡Rosemon! ¡No!—la princesa se abalanzó sobre su compañera— ¡Rosemon! ¡No! ¡Tu no!

Entre lágrimas Mimi pudo ver como también su Digimon lloraba, agarró una de sus manos y la estrechó contra ella.

— ¡No te mueras!—le ordenó—no te mueras, te lo prohíbo, no me dejes sola, Rosemon—el pánico le invadió cuando el cuerpo de Rosemon empezó a difuminarse— ¡No!—gritó desgarradora— ¡No! Rosemon ¡No!—abrazó su cuerpo y lloró sobre su pecho—No—sollozó—No—cayó al suelo, el cuerpo de su querida amiga desapareció por completo formando varias mariposas que ahora volaban libres.

— Arukenimon.

La mujer dejó de observar aquella escena divertida, la princesa seguía en el suelo llorando a mares, una mueca socarrona se formó en su rostro, faltaba tan poco, para que en ese mundo reinara el caos.

—No te preocupes yo me haré cargo de esto—le dijo a su compañero—tu ve con nuestro señor.

* * *

Lo había perdido todo, a sus padres, a su esposo, a su hijo, a su querida Palmon, golpeó el suelo con sus puños una y otra vez, ese era el fin, ellos habían perdido, no había nada que pudiese hacer ahora.

Sintió como acariciaban su cabello, la rabia le invadió, aquel Digimon le estaba tocando, alzó su mano y apartó bruscamente a Arukenimon.

—Princesa, no se lo tomé personal, no tenemos nada contra usted—la agarró del cabello y la jaló con fuerza obligándola a colocarse en pie—No es que nos caiga mal, en realidad usted no ha hecho nada, no es su culpa que en su sangre corra la pureza.

La estrelló contra la pared, Mimi emitió un chillido, Arukenimon la acorraló, colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de ésta y lo apretó con fuerza, comenzando a asfixiarla.

—No se preocupe, usted tendrá una muerte igual de digna como toda la realeza de los ochos reinos—apretó con mas fuerza—y al ser la ultima me encargaré que sufra los últimos segundos de su vida.

Mimi lo sintió, lento y desgarrador, algo punzante atravesando su abdomen, Arukenimon la elevó en el aire y profundizó mas aquel báculo con el cual habían matado a su Palmon, el dolor le invadió, desde los pies hasta su cabeza, la arrojaron al suelo, ella llevó sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre el báculo, quiso arrancarlo pero su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse.

—Solo tomaré lo que me pertenece…

Arukenimon no pudo hacer mas nada, su cuerpo desapareció en cuestión de segundos, le habían atacado por la espalda y murió instantáneamente.

—Oh no…pixie…hemos llegado tarde pixie…

El viejo hombre miró el caos, en una parte se encontraba el cuerpo del portador del emblema del valor, el lugar olía a sangre y a carne quemada, ya no se escuchaba ningún grito, se lamentó, todo el ataque fue tan repentino, los ocho reinos fueron atacados al mismo tiempo y en ninguno de ellos logró llegar a tiempo, los ocho portadores estaban muertos, los emblemas en manos del enemigo, no faltaba mucho, para que el mundo se destruyera por completo.

—Gennai…pixie…ella…pixie…aún vive.

Gennai corrió hasta donde estaba piximon, se arrodilló frente al cuerpo bañado en sangre de una joven mujer y efectivamente pudo ver como ésta respiraba con dificultad.

—Debemos…pixie…protegerla…

Gennai asintió, sabia que con ella sola y moribunda no lograría nada, lo único que quedaba era protegerla y esperar el momento indicado para que ella despertase y protegiere al mundo, el sabia que tenia un hijo _sangre de su sangre _eso era todo, el sabia lo que debía hacer.

Colocó sus manos a una distancia prudente al cuerpo de la princesa y recitó:

—Eres la única sobreviviente de los ocho portadores, por eso, sobre ti cae el cargo de reunir de nuevo los emblemas y protegerlos del caos y la destrucción, por ahora dormirás, un sueño tan profundo como la propia muerte, tu cuerpo no envejecerá y tu memoria seguirá intacta y cuando el tiempo llegue—posó una de sus manos sobre el báculo el cual se tornó de un resplandeciente color dorado—él llegará, solo sangre de tu sangre, abrirá el sello y despertaras, reunirás a los ocho portadores y juntos destruirán la maldición.

Los ojos de Mimi se cerraron involuntariamente cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Notas:

Si llegaste hasta aqui quiere decir que te agradó la historia o eso creo :/

Gracias por tomarse la molestria de leerla, esto sera un universo alterno, en el cual utilizaré tanto el digimundo como el mundo real, es un solo revoltijo para ya veran, ya veran xD

Parejas principales:

Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako y las demas que surjan xD

Tambien les invito a leer mis otras dos historias: Abre tus ojos y Salvame, las cuales en esta semana actualizare.

Saben veo que el fandom esta como medio muerto, creo que yo soy la unica publicando =( vamos fans del mimato, escriban sus historias =( no dejen que esta pareja caiga =( =(

Yo ya me anime con tres historia xD espero tener el apoyo de todos ustedes con un lindo review les prometo que les encantara la historia =)

Sin mas que decir me despido, disculpen de antemano los errores.


	2. Leyenda

Y volviiiiiiiiiiii actualizando mi tercer historia =D

Como ustedes ya saben Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo Uno

Leyenda.

El joven resopló frente a la computadora, revisaba aburrido todas las paginas web que mas o menos tratasen de la tarea que el estaba buscando, bufó, odiaba ser grande, odiaba estar en su primer año de universidad, odiaba tener que estudiar y definitivamente detestaba hacer tareas.

Todo era para ser un adulto decente y honrado, se lamentó, el amaba ser niño, adoraba aquella época en la que sólo se preocupaba por patear el balón, comer hasta reventar y jugar videojuegos a escondidas de su madre.

Y no es que le gustara no ser grande, a decir verdad tenia sus beneficios como por ejemplo, las chicas, el alcohol y el dinero en _especial_ las chicas, él no se consideraba feo, tenia una buena altura, su piel era morena, sus cabellos eran marrones y desordenados y sus ojos café, tenia un gran cuerpo debido a sus constantes practicas en el fútbol y al ser el entrenador de niños en un complejo en donde se enseñaban varios deportes, bueno, de alguna manera tenia que ganarse la vida y que mejor forma que haciendo lo que mas le gustaba y claro con la mesada que sus padres le mandaban siempre a tiempo.

El timbre sonó, el joven se levantó de su asiento como si de un resorte se trataba, seguramente seria su "roommate" trayendo consigo los sagrados alimentos, salió despavorido de su habitación y se lanzó a la puerta, al abrirla la miró, de mediana estatura, tez morena, ojos rubís y un hermoso cabello color rojizo anaranjado.

Sonrió, su queridísima amiga llevaba consigo una enorme bolsa que desprendía un exquisito aroma.

—Benditos los dioses que te pusieron en mi camino—exclamó el joven a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos la bolsa con comida.

—Imagino que no has comido nada desde que me fui—la chica se quito los zapatos y se adentró al apartamento—Dime ¿Qué harías sin mi Taichi?

—Probablemente ya no viviera—fue hasta la cocina y sacó las cajas llenas de comida—Aunque hubiese preferido comida casera de mi linda Sora.

—Claro soy linda cuando te conviene—susurró la chica en sarcasmo.

Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi, son mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria, sus madres estudiaron juntas en el instituto y se hicieron amigas desde entonces, fueron criados como si se tratasen primos o incluso hermanos, en la residencia Yagami habían muchas fotografías de ellos dos juntos cuando eran bebes.

No era de extrañarse que en cuanto Taichi se mudó a Tokio, Sora estaría, meses después, tocando su puerta, pidiendo entre lágrimas que la aceptase con él. Desde entonces, ambos decidieron dividirse la renta y convivir como los buenos amigos que son.

— ¿Cómo vas con la tarea?

—Aburridamente mal—contestó Taichi hablando con la boca llena—No se que diablos piensa ese señor, no es que Historia sea la clase mas importante de toda mi carrera para echar a perder mi viernes.

—Te dije que no la metieras con el señor Akutagawa, puede que el sea fácil en los exámenes pero no te deja descansar ni un solo segundo.

Taichi resopló—Pensé que solo estabas exagerando, jamás imagine que nos dejaría tantos trabajos.

Sora se sirvió un poco de comida y se sentó a la par del joven— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

El moreno dejó de comer por un momento—Pues, él es fanático de los mitos, cuentos, leyendas de Japón, quiere que hagamos un análisis de alguna leyenda japonesa, que busquemos los fundamentos de por qué se creo esa leyenda, que tan cierta pueda ser, de por qué nosotros escogimos esa leyenda y que separemos la realidad con la fantasía.

—Eso no se ve difícil.

— ¡Claro que lo es!—chilló—tengo que pensar mas de lo normal—agachó la cabeza derrotado—Y yo que pensaba solo copiar y pegar.

Sora apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano y le miró fijamente—y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora genio?

—Bueno…creo que encontré una leyenda que estoy seguro que me irá bien.

— ¿A si?—enarcó una ceja, por un segundo pensó que le iba a pedir ayuda— ¿Cuál es?

El sonrió triunfante—Es la leyenda de la" Mariposa y el Guerrero".

— ¿Me podrías ilustrar?

Tai se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, al cabo de unos segundos salió de ésta con un papel en manos, se volvió a sentar y le mostró el papel a su amiga.

"_Un guerrero agazapado.  
En el cuello de su armadura,  
Se detiene una mariposa"_

Ella arrugó el papel inconsciente, al parecer siempre tendría que ayudar al tonto de su amigo, estaba más que segura que todo esto era una trampa echa por Tai para que ella misma hiciera la tarea, _Grandísimo astuto…_

— ¿No te parece genial?—le sonrió divertido, claro que era una trampa, ella lo sabia y aún así estaba a punto de caer.

— ¿Cómo pretendes hacer un análisis con esto?—dijo entre dientes.

—Bueno—se rascó la nuca—Estaba pensando que tu podrías ayudarme.

Y tal como lo temió, terminó de arrugar el papel y se lo lanzó en la cara, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

—Vamos Sora—pidió el joven—Si a ti te encanta la historia—rodeó la mesa para poder quedar frente a ella—por favorcito, prometo ser tu esclavo por una semana—ella abrió un ojo y lo consideró, Tai hizo un puchero—A demás no lo harás tu, solo me darás la idea principal y yo haré el resto—ella abrió su otro ojo Taichi continuaba con su carita de borrego a medio morir—Por favor.

— ¡Ash!—se descruzó de brazos— ¡Esta bien! Pero solo te daré la idea principal, nada más.

El joven alzó los brazos en un gesto victorioso— ¡Si! ¡Oh Si!

Ella hizo una mueca, a veces se recriminaba por ser tan débil pero es que, era tan perfeccionista y pensar que su amigo va a hacer una chambonada le hacia hervir la sangre.

—Ahora hay que buscar la leyenda ideal.

Sora pareció meditarlo por varios segundos, luego recordó las historias que su madre todas las noches le relataba, ¡Es cierto! Esa leyenda era muy famosa en todo Japón.

— ¿Por qué no utilizas la leyenda de los ocho emblemas?

— ¿Ah?—frunció el ceño—No recuerdo cual es.

—La de los reinos que existieron hace mucho que tenían que defender y proteger los emblemas ya que estos mantenían armonía entre este mundo y el _otro._

—Oh…es cierto, es una leyenda muy popular, dice que si alguien logra romper el sello que tiene cautiva a la princesa tendrá un gran poder y claro la obligación de volver a reunir los ocho emblemas que fueron dispersos alrededor de todo Japón.

—Ves que si sabes—le apremió ella—lo que pasa es que eres muy holgazán.

—Mmmm… pero no se ¿Qué tal si otra persona lleva lo mismo?

—Entonces tenemos que hacer un gran trabajo—le guiñó el ojo—Ven vamos a buscar en internet.

* * *

Encontrar la leyenda no fue muy difícil, ya que ésta era una de las más populares en Japón, a pesar que pasaron muchos años, esa leyenda se ha ido contando de boca en boca, creando un espectacular misterio entre todos.

—Hace muchos años, cuando las puertas del mundo humano se abrieron creando una fina línea entre éste con el _otro—_recitó Taichi—que no era ni el cielo ni el infierno, si no un extraño lugar en donde habitaban seres mágicos tanto buenos como malos….

_El _caos no tardó en llegar al verdadero mundo, dichas criaturas se mezclaron entre los humanos, causando estragos y muertes, desconcierto y pánico, pero hubo uno, un valiente, que logró derrotar a uno de esos grandes seres, mejor conocidos como Digimons, y ese fue el primer elegido por los dioses, se le obsequió el emblema del Valor, entregándole la misión de encontrar a los siete restantes para así poder crear una armonía entre ambos mundos.

El valiente así lo hizo, descubrió también que aquellos seres no eran del todo malos, encontrando así un nuevo amigo y compañero, el cual lucharía junto a él para detener el caos y a los seres malignos que deseaban apoderarse del planeta tierra.

Y así fue como poco a poco él fue encontrando a los que en su sangre llevaban el poder de un emblema, con él paso del tiempo, estos ocho elegidos se volvieron tan populares que les nombraron Reyes de todo Japón, estos ocho reyes lograron mantener la paz por muchos siglos, fueron capaces de crear un fuerte lazo entre esos digimons con los humanos, los cuales se convirtieron en fieles servidores de los humanos y grandes amigos del que lo deseaba.

Pero el odio, la envidia, el pesimismo fueron más fuetes que estos ocho valores, logrando así la última guerra entre el bien y el mal, uno a uno, los reinos fueron destruidos, todos muertos a traición, desde el ultimo descendiente hasta el mas viejo, todos los que tuviesen sangre real fueron sacrificados de la peor manera posible, muertes dolorosas y agonizantes, se apoderaron de los emblemas y comenzaron con la destrucción del _mundo mágico_ y con la opresión del mundo real.

Todas las esperanzas habían muerto, cada Digimon que se oponía al nuevo régimen era destruido de una manera tal que nunca mas pudiese revivir, a los humanos se les borró la memoria, las ciudades fueron destrozadas, todo parecía estar perdido pero…

Cuenta la leyenda….que uno de los elegidos sobrevivió a la batalla, su cuerpo fue herido a muerte pero antes de su ultimo aliento, ella fue hechizada, la princesa del reino junshin, la portadora del emblema de la pureza.

"_Solo sangre de tu sangre abrirá el sello, te despertará y tendrá el poder de acabar con la maldición" _

Su cuerpo fue escondido en algún lugar del enorme castillo, dicen que quien logre encontrar a la princesa y despertarla, será el nuevo elegido, tendrá en su sangre, no solo la pureza, si no también el valor, convirtiéndolo en un ser muy poderoso, el que tendrá que liberar al _mundo mágico _de la maldad, el que destruirá al ser maligno, el que tendrá que encontrar a los elegidos y a sus emblemas para juntos luchar y detener la destrucción que se avecina.

Taichi detuvo la lectura, ya no había nada más, su cabeza daba vueltas, eso no le servía mucho, había muchos vacios, no tenía línea de tiempo, era más fantasía que realidad.

—Creo que está incompleto Sora—exclamó él— ¿Qué se supone que pasó después de que la princesa fuese hechizada? Ya para éste tiempo todos estaríamos muertos, a demás no dice cuando pasó, eso esta muy difícil.

—A mi se me hace fascinante—la chica tomó el mouse de la computadora y continuó investigando—Oh mira, en esta pagina menciona a los ocho emblemas. El primer emblema fue el del Valor—ambos miraron la pantalla, en él se miraba una figura en forma de sol, tallada en una piedra—fue protegido por el reino Yuukan, el cual fue uno de los primeros en ser destruidos al verse como una gran amenaza contra los malvados.

— ¡Woo!

—Si buscas como historia y no como leyenda, podemos encontrar muchas cosas más—le dio click al siguiente emblema—Oh mira, el emblema de la amistad—observaron la figura tallada también en una piedra—Su símbolo significa la unión, mira si puedes ver, ahí dentro se ve como el yin y el yang, este emblema fue protegido por el reino Tomodachi, no dice mucho, solo que al igual que los ochos, fue destruido de una manera muy cruel.

Continuaron leyendo, estaba el emblema del Amor protegido por el reino Ai, el emblema del conocimiento, de la sinceridad, de la esperanza, de la luz y claro el de la pureza, en el cual se remiten nuevamente a la leyenda, diciendo que ella fue la única sobreviviente pero que su cuerpo fue hechizado, y que ahora descansa en alguna parte del castillo en espera del nuevo elegido.

—Mira un mapa—dio click al enlace y efectivamente era un mapa de Japón en donde apuntaban el lugar en que se encontraban los ocho reinos—Esto es increíble, estoy mas que segura que tendrás la mejor nota de la clase.

—Al parecer el reino de la pureza está muy cerca de aquí—Taichi sacó un lápiz y comenzó a apuntar la dirección.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Bueno mi querida Sora, encontraremos a esa princesa—le guiño un ojo divertido.

—Taichi, esto es solo una leyenda, no seas infantil, jamás encontraras un cuerpo durmiente.

—Bueno un par de fotografías del castillo no me vendría mal.

—Taichi—repitió la joven perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Qué parte de es una leyenda no entiendes? Seguramente fanáticos hicieron ese mapa.

—Bueno un par de fotografías en el lugar en que supuestamente existió el castillo, no me vendrían mal.

Sora analizó la proposición de su amigo, ella amaba la historia, si su pasión no fuese el diseño y luego el fútbol seguramente ella estaría estudiando historia, y ciertamente ir a visitar un lugar donde supuestamente pasó algo histórico era algo realmente tentador.

—Creo que no es una mala idea.

— ¡Me ofendes!—llevó una mano a su pecho en un gesto dramático—Dime ¿Cuándo he tenido una mala idea?

—La mayor parte del tiempo—

Él la miró mal por unos segundos, luego se cruzó de hombros y se dio la vuelta, con aires de ofendido, Sora rio divertida, amaba el dramatismo de su amigo.

—Te perdono sólo porque vamos a ir a ese lugar.

Sora revisó nuevamente la dirección, no quedaba tan lejos.

—Gracias por perdonarme, me siento realmente afortunada—contestó ella con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

—Pues deberías, ya que tendremos un sábado lleno de aventuras—le guiñó el ojo—Y claro, sólo conmigo vivirás las mejores aventuras del mundo.

—Eso está por verse eh, porque si no vivo ninguna aventura, serás mi esclavo por un mes entero.

* * *

El sábado llegó sin premuras, fue un día extremadamente caliente, por lo que Sora optó por ponerse un short y una camisa de tirantes, agarró una cartera de playa y en ella guardó todos los alimentos que había preparado, según Taichi, estarían todo el día tomando fotografías, también guardó su cámara, por si a Tai se le olvidaba la suya.

— ¡Tai!—le gritó desde la cocina— ¡Ya estoy lista!

— ¡Espérame cinco minutos!

Ella bufó, tenía más de media hora de estar esperando a que su amigo saliera de su habitación.

—Y de ahí se quejan de las mujeres—farfulló— ¡Si no te apresuras te dejo!—le gritó una vez mas.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya!—Taichi salió de su habitación, Sora esperaba que saliese un príncipe azul, sin embargo, fue el mismo Tai, con el mismo tipo de ropa, y peinado.

— ¡Te tardaste tanto para nada!

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir lo guapo que me veo?

—Camina Yagami, eres peor que una mujer.

Sora tomó su cartera y salió del apartamento, seguida por un despreocupado Tai.

—Pero aun así me quieres—le susurró al oído una vez que le alcanzó.

—Porque no me queda de otra—le contestó agriamente.

* * *

— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando…

Sora dejó de observar el paisaje y le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo.

— ¿Tú? ¿Pensando?

Taichi desvió su mirada de la carretera— ¿Qué insinúas? Eres una grosera.

—Tai ¡Mira el camino!

Mascullando el joven regresó su vista a la carretera, de todas maneras no deseaba morir por culpa de un insulto tan insignificante como el que su amiga le lanzó.

—En lo que seguía "amiga del alma" estaba pensando y si aunque no lo creas, yo, pienso—Sora soltó una carcajada al ver los labios fruncidos de su amigo—No solo cuando me conviene, si no la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Está bien entendí ¿En que pensabas?

—En los ocho emblemas—contestó— ¿Te imaginas si nosotros fuéramos los elegidos?

—Nunca lo e imaginado.

—Pues ¡Imagínatelo!—demandó— ¡imagínatelo ahora! ¿Lo estas haciendo?

— ¡Eso hago!—chilló—Ya me imaginé toda la escena.

—Bien, ahora, nosotros dos somos los elegidos por los dioses, tenemos que salvar al mundo entero, pero aún no nos han dado nuestros emblemas, nosotros tenemos que resolver cual es nuestro emblema y si no lo hacemos dentro de cinco minutos, moriremos por que una gran bomba que va a explotar.

—A veces olvido que tienes una gran imaginación—negó con la cabeza—entonces, yo tengo que escoger mi emblema.

—Así es, pero escoge sabiamente, porque si no morirás.

—Es decir que de cualquier manera moriré en tu historia. A ver, dime tu ¿Qué emblema escogiste?

Taichi pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, miró a Sora de reojo, luego ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Pues, yo creo que soy un poco de todos, tengo valor, amor, sinceridad, esperanza, soy una gran luz en tu vida, soy puro y tengo conocimiento…para el fútbol y sin contar lo gran amigo que soy.

— ¡Oh vamos! Esa ni tu te la crees—rió—eres un avaro, quieres todos los poderes para ti solo, a ver, tu no tienes nada de puro, eres un sucio.

— ¡Hey! Me insultas. Pero no puedes negar que tengo los otros valores, soy un todo poderoso.

Sora abrió la boca para contradecirle, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de sus labios ya que un golpe seco prominente del motor les sobresaltó, un humo negro salió de éste al cabo de unos minutos el carro se apagó, dejándoles varados en medio de la carretera.

— ¿Pero que diablos?—Taichi se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto no sin antes dar un portazo.

Sora bajó también del auto, el moreno revisaba el motor, al parecer todo estaba en orden y no había motivos suficientes para que éste se apagase de un solo. Taichi maldecía por bajo, la chica se dedicó a ver el panorama, estaban en carretera abierta, alrededor de ella sólo habían arboles, ningún otro carro pasaba por ahí.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y extrajo el papel en donde estaba el mapa, Sora lo leyó detenidamente, soltó un gemido debido de la impresión, estaban detenidos justo en el lugar correcto.

— ¡Tai!—le agarró del codo— ¡Tai! ¡Estamos aquí!—le extendió el mapa.

Taichi lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ese era el lugar que el mapa establecía, frente a ellos estaba un cartel de anuncios y según el papel, justo detrás del cartel, ellos debían adentrarse en el bosque y encontrar el camino que los llevaría al dichoso castillo.

—Voy a sacar las cosas—murmuró el castaño.

Sacó la cartera de Sora y su cámara, cerró las puertas con llave, le entregó la cartera a su amiga, alzó su cámara y le tomó una fotografía al cartel de anuncios.

— ¿Piensas dejar el auto ahí?

El se encogió de hombros—El ya no prende.

—Te ganaras una multa.

Tai la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta quedar frente al cartel—Sobreviviremos—le sonrió.

—Si tú lo dices—Con la ayuda de su amigo se saltó la barrera de protección vial.

* * *

— ¿Puedes creerlo?

Exclamó Taichi con verdadero emoción, ambos caminaban entre los arboles, estando ahí dentro el clima era fresco y transmitía una placentera sensación de paz y comodidad.

—El carro se detuvo justo frente a ese cartel—continuó Taichi—eso es obra de los dioses.

—No digas tonteras—le regañó Sora—No fue obra de los dioses, ni del destino, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta que ya estábamos en el lugar, tu te ibas a ir de largo.

—Lo siento—se rascó la nuca—estaba demasiado entretenido con la historia, a demás tu eras la que tenia el mapa en las manos, ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

La chica se sonrojó— ¡Porque estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando la tonta historia!

Sora emitió un pequeño grito al tropezar con una rama y caer de bruces contra la tierra. Taichi se agachó a su altura y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella se sacudió su ropa y se maldijo internamente al ponerse un short en vez de pantalones.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Mas o menos—se miró su rodilla, se había raspado y un poco de sangre salía de ella.

— ¡Oh! Debemos de curar eso—El joven tomó la cartera de su amiga y comenzó a buscar papel para limpiarla.

— ¡Tai! ¡Mira!

Alzó su vista y sus ojos se agrandaron, a unos cuantos pasos se podía divisar un camino de piedras, justo como el mapa decía, una excitación recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, Taichi tomó su cámara y fotografió el camino.

— ¿Qué esperas?—espetó Sora— ¡vamos!

El la detuvo y con extremo cuidado la jaló hasta sentarla sobre el pasto, se puso en frente de ella, volvió a escarbar en la cartera de su amiga hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un poco de agua y papel higiénico, remojó el papel y limpió con cuidado la herida de su amiga.

—Primero eres tu Sorita.

* * *

Caminaron por lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, el cielo estaba despejado y ya no habían mas arboles, solo el pasto verde, el viento corría mas fuerte que lo común, la muchacha se abrazó a si misma, ambos se estaban cansando, parecía un camino sin fin, Taichi bufó exasperado, la paciencia era una virtud de la cual el carecía, fue el primero en darse la vuelta para regresar, pero el agarre de su amiga le detuvo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Dios!—musitó

Por varios segundos Sora perdió el aire, su rostro estaba desencajado, retrocedió dos pasos y por casi cae al suelo debido a la conmoción.

Tai soltó la cámara, por suerte, esta colgaba del cuello del moreno, al igual que Sora su mandíbula estaba abierta, sus ojos desorbitados y su corazón latía locamente.

Frente a ellos, en toda su gloria, se alzaba un enorme castillo, el cual estaba casi en ruinas, como si hubiese sufrido una cruel guerra, los techos estaban rotos, algunos cimientos estaban desechos, el los muros tenían un color negro dándole un toque tétrico, la entrada estaba en ruinas.

El corazón de Tai seguía palpitando con fuerza, había algo dentro de ese castillo que le llamaba con fuerza, inconsciente comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Tai?—le llamó Sora una vez que salió de su ensoñación— ¡Tai! ¡Espérame!—la chica emprendió camino en cuanto su amigo se alejó por varios pasos.

Tai palpó los muros del castillo, ahora, no solo su corazón le palpitaba, algo extraño le susurraba en el oído, al tacto del joven, los bloques de cemento se destrozaron dejando así una gran abertura, el sin vacilar entró por ahí, seguido de su amiga.

Dentro, era mucho más aterrador que por fuera, el miedo invadió los sentidos de Sora, se pegó más a su amigo aunque éste pareciera que estaba siendo poseído.

Llegaron hasta las grandes puertas, las cuales se mantenían cerradas, el moreno subió las gradas y en cuanto estuvo a un paso, las puertas se abrieron por si solas, dejando ver un lugar oscuro, descuidado y mal oliente.

Taichi entró, las voces le gritaban con fuerza y su corazón parecía querer perforarle el pecho.

Ambos observaron aquel lugar, olía a viejo, a polvo y moho, las ventanas que una vez fueron de cristal estaban rotas, las paredes al igual que el castillo entero estaban negras, seguramente por un devorador incendio.

— ¡Maldita Sea!

Sora respingó ante el grito de su amigo, él cual parecía que había visto un fantasma, la joven miró hacia la dirección de su amigo, ella llevó ambas manos a su boca debido a la impresión y al igual que Tai profirió un enorme grito.

En donde se suponía que debían de estar los tronos del Rey y la Reina, había una enorme urna de madera, aún en la distancia, los chicos pudieron divisar un cuerpo, el cual parecía ser atravesado por un artefacto.

—Esto es un sueño—susurró Sora aún anonadada.

Fue Tai el que dio el primer paso, seguido de otros pequeños, llegó hasta el tope de las gradas, y una a una las subió hasta quedar frente a la urna.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y pensó desfallecer en ese preciso momento, recostada en la urna, estaba el cuerpo de una joven, era muy hermosa, de piel pálida y cabellos castaños, llevaba puesto un enorme vestido color crema, pero lo que mas impresionó a Tai, fue que en el abdomen del cuerpo sobresalía un enorme palo color dorado.

— ¡Taichi!—le llamó su amiga— ¡vámonos de aquí! ¡Tengo miedo!

— ¡Oh! ¡Dios!—musitó el moreno— ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Esto es increíble es…es…no lo puedo creer…esto es un sueño—se volteó hacia Sora— ¿Estamos soñando no es así?—le preguntó—En realidad nos estrellamos en la carretera y estoy en un terrible coma.

La cara de angustia de su amiga no podía significar que era un sueño, el ni en pesadillas podía ver a su amiga preocupada, tragó saliva, sus brazos se sentían pesados, y sus piernas temblaban.

—Ella es…la princesa de la leyenda.

—Por favor, vámonos de aquí.

Taichi la ignoró, estaba embelesado observando aquel cuerpo, la leyenda decía que habían pasado muchísimos años, sin embargo, aquella joven parecía ser una adolescente, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la mujer, se sorprendió al sentirla cálida y suave, tocó su cabello, era igualmente suave a su tacto.

Y nuevamente su corazón pareció desbordarse y por impulsó agarró aquel palo que atravesaba el cuerpo de la mujer, sorprendentemente, aquella cosa cedió ante él y sin esfuerzo alguno lo desprendió de aquel cuerpo.

Taichi gritó aterrado cuando una cegadora luz envolvió el cuerpo de la mujer, corrió despavorido y se refugió detrás de Sora, la cual también gritaba como loca, ambos cubrieron su rostro cuando la luz se volvió insoportable a tal punto que inundó todo el salón.

* * *

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un techo agujereado, su cuerpo dolía y todo parecía darle vueltas, escuchó unos gritos aterradores, se sentía débil, como si no hubiese comido en años.

Llevó sus temblorosas manos a su rostro y lo palpó con incredulidad, tocó su cuello, su pecho y sus hombros, no entendía nada ¿a caso estaba muerta? Con dificultad se alzó con ayuda de sus codos.

—Está bien, está bien—escuchó decir—ya entendí la broma ¿Dónde están las cámaras?—aquella voz masculina era irreconocible para ella.

Logró sentarse, observó a su alrededor, todo el lugar estaba destrozado ¿Ese era acaso su hogar? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Ruki? ¿Ryo? ¿Su hijo? Y ¿Palmon? Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, de repente le dolía muchísimo más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡Chica!—le gritó Tai el cual aun seguía detrás de Sora—Eres muy buena actriz, por poco caigo, a ver ¿De que canal vienes?

Ella les miró, frunció su ceño, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué estaban vestidos de esa forma? ¿Por qué la miraban como si fuera un fantasma?

—Esto no parece una broma Tai—le dijo por lo bajo, Sora caminó unos cuantos pasos mas cerca de las gradas.

La joven la observó a detalle, era delgada y estaba vestida de una manera muy escandalosa.

— ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

— ¿Ah?—Sora se revisó su atuendo— ¿así como?

—Esas enaguas son muy cortas. —dijo la princesa.

La peli roja se sonrojó al instante—ah…esto…yo…estas no son enaguas.

Alzó su ceja, ¿Qué si no eran enaguas? Por su puesto, no lo eran, esa ropa apenas cubría ciertas partes del cuerpo, su padre seguramente le mandaría a las mazmorras si la viera con esa extraña vestimenta.

— ¿Quiénes sois?—Demandó la princesa. Sora se paró en seco, Taichi resopló.

—No, no, aquí la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué clase de patética broma nos estas haciendo?

— ¿Por qué estáis en mi castillo?—continuó ella, ignorando por completo al moreno.

—Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti—se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué usáis esos atuendos tan extraños?

— ¡Con nuestra ropa no te metas!

— ¡ya cállate Taichi!—le regañó Sora, la joven terminó por subir las gradas que le hacían falta acortando la distancia entre ella y la princesa—Disculpa pero ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?—le preguntó en un tono dulce.

—Yo…soy Tachikawa Mimi—contestó ella, sintiéndose aturdida por no creer que ellos no sepan su nombre.

—Tienes un nombre muy lindo, Mimi—le sonrió cálidamente le extendió la mano— ¿Por qué no te pones de pie?

Mimi la miró con recelo, esa mujer era muy extraña, la hablaba con una soltura, la miraba a los ojos fijamente, y no le decía "su alteza" o "princesa"

—Vamos que no muerdo.

— ¡Sora no pierdas el tiempo!—le gritó Taichi—Tu sola te estas humillando, ya lo veras cuando salgas en televisión nacional.

Ambas ignoraron el parloteo del chico, Mimi aceptó la ayuda de la mujer, sus piernas estaban entumecidas y le costó mucho poder enderezarse, Sora quedó maravillada al ver el vestido que la joven utilizaba, aunque sus brazos estuviesen cubiertos con una capucha.

—Que vestido más lindo.

Mimi miró su vestido, no recordaba cual llevaba puesto, era uno corte a la cintura, ancho, con varios cristales incrustados y de un bonito color crema. La castaña sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, había algo que ella no recordaba y le estaba golpeando los sentidos para hacerlo salir a flote.

—Decidme vuestros nombres—demandó una vez más Mimi.

Sora la observó con curiosidad, si todo esto era una broma como Tai recalcaba, la chica era una tremenda actriz y seguramente deberían de pagarle muy bien, porque ya habían pasado varios minutos y ella no dejaba su "actuación"

—Ah…Takenouchi Sora—respondió algo dudosa, decidió jugar el mismo juego por lo que hizo una pequeña reverencia—y Ese de ahí es mi amigo…

Mimi no escuchó más, su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto vio el rostro obstinado del chico, era él, no cabía duda, se sostuvo de la chica, apretó con fuerza su brazo, Sora emitió un chillido, Mimi la ignoró, conmocionada bajó las gradas que la separaban de ese hombre.

— ¿Eres tú?

Tai frunció el ceño, miró hacia todos lados por si la extraña chica se estaba refiriendo a otra persona.

— ¿En verdad eres tu?

— ¿Ah?

Mimi se colocó frente al chico, físicamente eran parecidos, el mismo brillo en sus ojos, los mismos gestos, el mismo color de piel, era ese cabello espantosamente alborotado que lo diferenciaba de él.

— ¿Ryo?

—Eh…chica… ¿Estas segura que no has salido de un manicomio?

Ella colocó ambas manos en el rostro del joven y con delicadeza delineó con sus dedos sus mejillas, sus parpados, sus cejas, nariz, hasta detenerse en sus labios.

— ¡Ryo!—varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos—Tuve una pesadilla horrible—acarició su labio inferior—soñé que nos atacaban, te vi morir, fue horrible.

Tai se alejó un paso, la broma se estaba saliendo ya de control, tomó a la joven por los hombros para mantenerla a distancia.

— ¿Por qué me alejas?

—Chica…yo no soy ese tal Ryo…mírame bien.

Y así lo hizo, Mimi le observó y se dio cuenta, el característico color azul de los ojos de su amado no estaban en ese extraño joven, ¿Por qué no lo pudo ver antes? En vez de un par de pupilas azuladas lo que había era unas pupilas de un color café chocolate.

Fue ella la que se alejó, su rostro mostraba confusión, chocó con el suave cuerpo de Sora, que le miraba preocupada, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, no entendía, ¿Por qué los confundió? ¿Por qué ese hombre se parecía tanto a su Ryo?

Mimi apretó sus cabellos con fuerza, su mente era un remolino en esos instantes, emitió un quejido del dolor, su cabeza seguía punzando, Sora la sostuvo del brazo, ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose a la peli roja de paso.

Su mente se puso en blanco por varios segundos, luego, los recuerdos llegaron, como si se tratasen de dardos atravesándole cada membrana, Mimi recordó, lo recordó todo, la invasión, los gritos, gemidos, el fuego, la sangre, Ruki, su hijo, a su amado Ryo morir, a su qerido Digimon entregando su vida por ella y a Arukenimon.

— ¡No!—gritó, su rostro estaba empapado por sus lagrimas aún sostenía su cabeza con fuerzas— ¡No!

Tai agarró a Sora del brazo y la jaló hacia él apartándola unos cuantos pasos de esa chica. Ambos observaron consternados como esa extraña mujer se retorcía en el suelo.

Sora se separó de su amigo al instante en que la joven empezaba a golpear el piso con sus puños. Con cautela llegó hasta donde estaba ella, se agachó a su altura y colocó una mano

—Tranquila.

Mimi la apartó bruscamente, su rostro reflejaba verdadero terror.

— ¡No me hagáis nada!—se encogió en su puesto— ¡Por favor! ¡No me lastiméis!—llevó ambas manos a su pecho y con horror descubrió que ya no tenia el emblema consigo— ¡No lo tengo!

Tanto Taichi como Sora le miraron aturdidos, Tai estaba convencido que la chica había escapado del manicomio y pretendía hacerse pasar por la princesa de esa leyenda, pero Sora, pese a todo pronostico, creía en las palabras de la joven.

—Tranquila—pidió una vez más—Nosotros no te haremos nada malo, nosotros hemos venido a ayudarte—le extendió nuevamente su mano—por favor déjanos ayudarte.

Mimi los miró conmocionada, no sabia que hacer, tenía mucho miedo, y esas extrañas personas no parecían ser de su mundo, aunque por juzgar sus rostros ellos no parecían malas personas, llena de dudas la princesa aceptó la mano de la joven, inmediatamente le ayudó en ponerse de pie.

Un rayo de luz atravesó desde el cielo hasta el frio suelo, Taichi volvió a gritar a aterrado, seguido por Sora y por Mimi, todos cubrieron sus ojos debido al resplandor de aquella luz, una vez que ésta se desapareció, los tres pudieron ver la figura de un anciano.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?—masculló Taichi.

— ¿Gennai?—Mimi se acercó a la figura— ¿En realidad eres tu?

—Su alteza—el viejo hizo una reverencia, Mimi sonrió con alegría y se abalanzó contra el anciano regalándole un enorme abrazo.

— ¡Por fin! Alguien que conozco, por fin.

—Es una alegría que ya haya despertado—Mimi lo soltó y le miró consternada, el viejo escrudiñó a los dos jóvenes—Al parecer el tiempo ha llegado.

Los tres guardaron silencio, ninguno entendía de lo que hablaba el anciano, Taichi aún creía que estaba en coma, Sora ya no sabía que pensar.

—Gennai—le llamó Mimi— ¿Qué sucedió? Ese día Arukenimon me atacó, yo sentí como empezaba a morir, no entiendo.

Gennai suspiró, había callado por tantos años, que todo aquello simplemente parecía una mentira.

—La hirieron a muerte su alteza, lastimosamente no pude llegar a tiempo, todos los reinos fueron atacados casi al mismo tiempo, todos los elegidos murieron—Mimi ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, sus ojos se aguaron, todos sus amigos también estaban muertos—sólo a usted pude hallarla con vida, lastimosamente mi poder no era tan fuerte para sanarla, si la dejaba así usted moriría.

—Y es por eso que la hechizó ¿no?—interrumpió Sora—De alguna forma el hechizo la mantuvo con vida por tanto tiempo.

Taichi se golpeó la frente, al parecer Sora también se había vuelto loca.

—Ese hechizo no sólo conlleva la sanación de la princesa, ustedes han logrado encontrar el castillo, ustedes son los elegidos.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, ninguno de los dos podían creer lo que les decía, Taichi tuvo que admitir que horas antes el había deseado ser un elegido, pero jamás imagino las vueltas que la vida le dio, pues, sueño o no, el era un elegido y Sora también.

—Pero no entiendo, somos elegidos ¿Solo por que encontramos el castillo?—indagó Sora

—No—contestó Gennai—No fue por casualidad que ustedes encontraron esa página web, yo creé todo eso para cuando el tiempo llegase, los dioses los pusieron a ustedes como los elegidos, yo sólo fue el instrumento que los impulsó.

—Imagino entonces que tampoco fue casualidad que el carro de Tai se arruinará.

—La casualidad no forma parte de mi vocabulario, todo existe por una razón, fuere cual fuere los motivos que los impulsaron a investigar sobre la leyenda, ustedes están ya aquí, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la princesa despertara.

Gennai se dirigió a Tai, el cual aún no salía de su estado de shock—Y tú—el moreno se erguió en su puesto—tu liberaste a la princesa de su sueño, en ti, corre tanto el valor como la pureza, eres un joven extremadamente poderoso, deberás cuidarte del mal, porque ellos querrán destruirte en tus hombros está la misión de proteger tu mundo y el digital del terror que se avecina.

Por poco Taichi cae de bruces al suelo, eso era demasiado, no sólo era el elegido, si no también un ser con mucho poder que tiene que cuidar su trasero para que los seres malos no le hicieran picadillo, a penas y podía comer a tiempo, ¿Cómo diablos podría cuidarse de una amenaza que no conocía?

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?—continuó Sora.

—Deben de reunir a los seis restantes y encontrar sus respectivos emblemas, lo más pronto posible, ahora que la princesa ha despertado a iniciado la cuenta regresiva.

— ¡Gennai!—le interrumpió Mimi— ¿Qué debo de hacer yo? Tengo que buscar a Ruki y a mi hijo, pero no tengo a Palmon a mi lado, no se que hacer.

—Princesa, usted debe de esconder su identidad, el mundo digital se ha dado cuenta de su despertad, los malignos querrán dar con su paradero y destruirla porque al igual que este joven, en su sangre corre la pureza, siendo usted también muy poderosa—de su bolsillo Gennai sacó un colgante que para sorpresa de todos se trataba del emblema de la pureza—Usted es también uno de los elegidos y al igual que ellos, tiene que luchar para rescatar ambos mundos.

El viejo colocó el colgante en las manos de la princesa, ella se lo puso en su cuello, antes de hacer cualquier otra pregunta, el viejo desapareció.

El silenció reinó en esa habitación, cada quien estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, los tres jóvenes estaban mas que conmocionados ante la revelación de aquel extraño anciano.

Un ensordecedor ruido hizo que Taichi se lanzase sobre Sora para protegerla con su cuerpo, en reacción cadena, la muchacha jaló a Mimi para protegerla también.

Tras ese primer disparo, vinieron otros mas, los tres se escudaron con sus brazos en un intento vano de protección, Taichi tomó a la castaña del hombro para pegarla aún más a ellos.

Mimi alzó la vista y pudo divisar la figura de un joven que se acercaba a ellos, sus cabellos eran dorados y en sus manos sostenía un extraño artefacto que ella no pudo descifrar que era.

El al obtener la atención de la princesa soltó una lenta y sensual sonrisa llena de arrogancia, Taichi bramó enfadado, soltó a las chicas y se puso al frente de ellas.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces idiota?—le enfrentó. Alzó uno de sus puños dispuesto a atacarle.

Él misterioso joven alzó una ceja divertido.

—Oh yo que tu no haría eso.

Los tres voltearon al escuchar otra voz, a sus espaldas se encontraba otro chico, se miraba un poco mas joven que el primero, sus cabellos también eran dorados, y sobre su rostro se dibujaba la misma sonrisa cínica.

Taichi apretó los dientes, ese chico también sostenía una pistola, estaban atrapados, no podía hacer nada, no con Sora y la chica loca ahí presentes.

—Me lo suponía—el menor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

El que aparentaba mayor edad, en un rápido movimiento alejó a Taichi de un empujón, el cual terminó en el suelo debido a la brusquedad del acto, Sora caminó unos cuantos pasos, impulsada por el otro chico, el cual la tenía apuntada con la pistola.

— ¡Suéltala idiota!

El pegó la pistola en la sien de la peli roja—No te muevas o ella muere—le advirtió.

— ¡Maldito mocoso!—farfulló encolerizado.

Mimi sabia que la vida de todos corría peligro, sabia que tenia que salir corriendo y protegerse pero sus pies parecían estar anclados en el suelo, no supo a ciencia cierta si su inmovilidad se debía al extraño artefacto que apuntaba hacia ella o a aquellas pupilas azulinas que le miraban fijamente.

En cuanto ese chico se puso frente a ella, quedó embelesada ante esos preciosos ojos, ella nunca había visto un azul tan intenso, tan profundos, tan brillantes…tan hechizantes…

El ladeó su sonrisa y sin esperar reacción alguna arrancó el colgante del cuello de la princesa. Todos gimieron por sorpresa, Mimi estaba anonadada, su preciado emblema ahora estaba en manos de aquel potencial enemigo.

Él se alejó unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola—Es una pena "Su majestad"—pronunció con sorna, dejando conocer su ronca y sensual voz—Pero esto—estiró el emblema para luego envolverlo con la palma de su mano—Ahora nos pertenece.

* * *

Notas:

Y Asi mi querida gente es como pienso crear el Mimato xD como podran ver pasaron muuuuuuuuuuuuuchos años en los que nuestra querida princesa durmió, y no fue hasta que Taichi y Sora llegaron al castillo que lograron despertarla, ahora, se preguntaran: ¿que paso con el digimundo? ¿Con Ruki? ¿El hijo de Mimi? ¿palmon? No se preocupen poco a poco ire explicando la vida de cada uno de estos personajes.

Pueden ver que en le leyenda al mundo digital se le menciona como el mundo magico, esto es porque, esos humanos vivian en una epoca en la que para ellos todo era brujeria asi que se quedó como un mundo magico y no como un digimundo.

A mi en lo personal amé a Tai y a Sora se me hacen taaan lindos y no es porque sea mis historia, es que me encantan como quedaron xD y aunque ahorita la pareja principal parezcan ellos dos, no se preocupen que habra mucho Mimato, solo que hay que pulirlo, y tambien saldran todos los digielegidos, ya veran, ya veran, eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes demasiado tiempo sin nada que hacer, lastima que ya empezare clases =(

Disculpen los errores ortograficos, aun me cuesta escribir =( Asi que nos vemos la otra semana


	3. Anhelo

DIGIMON no me pertence =(

* * *

Capitulo dos

Anhelo

La suave carcajada del que arrebató el emblema inundó la estancia, la castaña aún le miraba con sus ojos desmesurados y con una de sus manos extendidas. Taichi mantenía sus dientes apretados y Sora estaba paralizada por tener una pistola en su sien.

El que estaba frente a la castaña retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, no dejó de apuntar con su pistola, Sora cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando fue lanzada con cierta brusquedad, ninguno de los dos ladrones dejaban de apuntarles.

—Vámonos de aquí—ordenó el mayor y sin más preámbulos ambos se echaron a correr.

Mimi despertó de su ensoñación, al ver como la espalda de esos hombres disminuía se dio cuenta que en realidad ellos sí le robaron su mas preciado tesoro, la sangre le empezó a hervir y su cuerpo tembló, no lo permitiría, no, su misión era proteger el emblema con cuerpo y alma y ella defendería y lucharía por lo suyo.

Se levantó la falda del vestido y para asombro de ambos jóvenes, ella salió corriendo en la misma dirección de aquellos hombres.

— ¡No!—gritó Tai— ¡Espera! Es peligroso.

Pero ella no escuchó, corrió todo lo que sus fuerzas le alcanzaron, tras unos minutos pudo divisar la espalda de uno de ellos, reconoció el lugar, estaban en uno de los patios del palacio, ya no había rastro de los rosales, varias de las estatuas estaban oscurecidas o llenas de moho, Mimi dejó de contemplar el paisaje, se quito una de sus zapatillas y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el joven.

El se detuvo al sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda, miró el arma agresora, sus cejas se alzaron al comprobar que era una extraña zapatilla, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en otra cosa ya que un fuerte peso le hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Devuélvemelo!

Ambos forcejearon, Mimi lo sostenía de los hombros tratando de inmovilizarlo, él con sus brazos trataba de alzarse.

— ¡Devuélveme el emblema!

Él la ignoró, en un movimiento brusco logró lanzarla, se puso de pie, lentamente volteó y la miró, la supuesta princesa, con sus labios fruncidos en un puchero, su cabello revuelto, y ese enorme vestido que parecía pesar una tonelada, una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro _él _no había mencionado que la princesa era una mujer realmente hermosa.

Mimi lo agarró de uno de sus tobillos, impidiéndole nuevamente una escapada, al joven la determinación de aquella chica le divirtió.

—Lo siento su alteza—hizo una pequeña reverencia—pero se confundió de ladrón—le mostró ambas manos en las cuales no estaba el emblema.

La mandíbula de la princesa se desencajó—pero…pero… ¡Tú!—le señaló con un dedo—tú me quitaste el emblema.

El se encogió de hombros—resulta, su majestad, que somos muy rápidos en lo que hacemos.

Mimi se colocó de rodillas, extendió sus manos y las metió en los bolsillos del pantalón del chico, él se hizo para atrás, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, la posición en la que estaban le hacia volar su imaginación.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey!—le agarró sus brazos y los alejó de ahí—Cuidado con lo que tocas.

— ¡Maldito canalla!

Taichi los alcanzó, agarró del cuello de la camisa al odioso y lo alzó, lastimosamente no pudo prevenir la pistola que apretaba su mandíbula.

—Suéltame, idiota—le ordenó.

El moreno lo soltó como si quemare, el rubio no dejaba de apuntarles, Taichi se colocó frente a Mimi a modo de protección, ella miraba hacia todos lados, buscando al otro chico.

— ¿Dónde está?—interrogó Mimi— ¿El otro? ¿Qué se hizo?

— ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?—preguntó con ironía—No seas ilusa.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?—demandó Taichi.

—Eso es algo que tampoco les voy a decir, ni tampoco que hago y mucho menos para que quiero e…

— ¡Y…yaaaaaaa!

El rubio no pudo terminar su frase, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, su pistola se deslizó de sus manos, su visión se tornó borrosa y en menos de lo que imaginó su cuerpo se desconectó.

Tanto Taichi como Mimi observaron asombrados como la figura del rubio colapsaba, detrás de él estaba una pelirroja con su respiración agitada y sus brazos aún alzados, sus manos sostenían el mismo báculo que encarcelaba a la princesa.

— ¡Esa es mi chica!—exclamó eufórico Taichi.

—No soy tu chica—Sora dejó caer el báculo, miró con preocupación el inconsciente cuerpo del ladrón, el remordimiento la invadió, ella sólo quería darle un pequeño susto.

— ¿Está muerto?

Mimi gateó hasta quedar a la par del cuerpo, con un dedo pinchó la mejilla del joven, Taichi se agachó y tomó el pulso del ladrón.

—Definitivamente vive—miró a Sora y le sonrió—felicidades, no eres una asesina.

Sora tragó saliva sintiéndose aliviada— ¿Lo llevamos a un hospital?

—Na—Taichi se alejó—capaz se nos escapa y lo necesitamos para encontrar el emblema.

Mimi miró una vez más al inconsciente joven, estando así, no se miraba tan peligroso.

— ¿Entonces que hacemos?

—Mmmm—Tai llevó una de sus manos a su quijada—Creo que primero deberíamos traerle hielo o algo así, para que se le baje la hinchazón.

—Pero si nos vamos él puede escapar.

—Tendremos que amarrarlo—El joven buscó a su alrededor, seria fácil amarrarlo en la base de una de esas estatuas, solo necesitaba el instrumento correcto, sus ojos se anclaron en la castaña—Hey chica—Mimi alzó su rostro—levántate.

Ella le miró ceñuda ¿Quién era él para ordenarle? Ella era una princesa, ellos debían obedecerle a ella, no al revés.

—Lo que Tai quiere decir—intervino Sora, revelando así el nombre de su amigo—Es que si nos puedes hacer el favor de levantarte ¿Si?

Mimi aceptó, una vez que estuvo de pie, Tai casi se le abalanzó encima y le arrancó la enorme capucha.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa? Dejen de robar mis cosas.

— ¿Tai que pretendes?—le demandó entre dientes.

—Mira—extendió—esta cosa es lo suficientemente larga para amarrar a ese idiota, a demás tenemos que ocultarla—señaló con la cabeza a la joven—y con ese enorme vestido no se podrá.

Sora suspiró resignada, Taichi arrastró el cuerpo del rubio y lo acomodó contra la base de una de las estatuas, agarró sus brazos y los rodeó en la base, con la capucha envolvió sus muñecas e hizo un nudo fuerte.

—Bueno, ahora vamos a buscar algo de ropa—le dijo Sora a Mimi—iremos a nuestra casa y tu escogerás lo que te gusta ¿te parece?

Ella asintió no muy convencida.

* * *

Aquella habitación permanecía casi a oscuras, sólo el resplandor de una pantalla iluminaba a medias ese enorme cuarto, un hombre de tez blanca, estaba sentado en su escritorio una de sus manos movía el ratón de computadora y con la otra sostenía un vaso de vidrio lleno de un liquido dorado.

Escuchó un suave toqueteo en su puerta, ésta a los segundos se abrió, el insistente sonido de tacones no le alarmó, se dedicó a seguir leyendo el artículo.

—Mi señor.

—Los hermanos—habló él con su aterciopelada voz— ¿Ya han aparecido?

—No hemos tenido noticias de ellos, mi señor.

—Ya veo—tomó un trago de su bebida—al final resultaron una mala inversión, me tendré que encargar de esto yo solo.

—Pero mi señor yo…

—Tú tienes una tarea que cumplir—La mujer se acercó hasta quedar a la par de el hombre—quiero que le encuentres antes que lo haga ella.

El hombre señaló la pantalla de la computadora, en ella salía un artículo que hablaba de un joven de diecinueve años, al cual se le consideraba como el chico más inteligente de todo Japón.

—Izumi Koushiro.

* * *

— ¡Oh por todos los Dioses!—exclamó Mimi, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su pequeño cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, una gota resbaló de las frentes de Sora y Tai que miraban divertidos a la princesa dando vueltas alrededor del carro.

Mimi golpeó con su puño el capó del carro luego se agachó y pegó su oído en el lugar donde antes había golpeado.

— ¿Hola? ¿No hablas?

Sora reprimió una carcajada sin embargo Taichi no, Mimi les miró consternada.

— ¿Qué clase de Digimon es?

— ¿Di…gi…mon?—musitó Sora.

—Eh…Chica—Taichi llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y la rascó—Los Digimons no existen.

Ella infló sus mejillas en un gesto de indignación— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Claro que existen! Ellos amablemente se ofrecieron a protegernos de todas las maldades de nuestro mundo.

Taichi hizo una mueca de desagrado, Sora suspiró, seria muy difícil integrarla en el mundo actual.

—Si no es un Digimon ¿Qué clase de bestia es ésta?

Taichi iba a contestar pero Sora le calló con una sola mirada, caminó hasta quedar a la par de la chica.

—Mira, esto no es una bestia, es un automóvil.

Las cejas de las princesas se alzaron— ¿Qué es un automóvil?

—Pues eso nos permite movilizarnos de un lugar a otro.

— ¡oh! Así como los carruajes—ella hecho un vistazo nuevamente al auto.

— ¡Así es!—dijo Sora sintiéndose satisfecha—Solo que en vez de usar caballos lo que usamos son estos—Señaló las llantas.

— ¿Con eso llegaremos a tus aposentos?

—Ehh...Si.

—Bueno, bueno, dejen de perder el tiempo—Taichi abrió la puerta trasera de su camioneta—Vamos Chica, entra ya.

— ¿Quieres que me meta en el estomago de esa cosa?—se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Tanto Sora como Taichi se fueron para atrás.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste a Sora?—demandó Taichi el cual comenzaba a perder los estribos—Esto es como una carroza solo que un poco mas actual.

—Pues parece una horrible bestia.

— ¡Hey! ¡No la insultes!—le reprochó a gritos—Puede que esté un poco viejito y maltratado pero esto es mi bebé si que no lo insultes.

La mandíbula de Mimi cayó— ¿Es tu bebé?

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de la mejilla del joven, su cuerpo se tensó, la iba a matar de eso estaba seguro, esa chica terminaría por hacerle perder por completo los estribos.

—A lo que Tai se refiere es que le costó mucho comprarlo.

— ¡Entra al auto de una buena vez!...Ya.

Varios pájaros salieron volando espantados por el enorme grito de Taichi, Mimi quedó muda y como si se tratase de un robot entró al auto, Sora le miró reprobatoriamente, el moreno solo le dio la espalda y entró también a su camioneta, seguido por la peli roja,

* * *

El regreso a casa fue estresante para Tai, divertido para Sora e impresionante para Mimi, ella bajó la ventana con ayuda de Sora y no dudó en sacar la cabeza, le encantaba sentir la sensación del viento contra su cara, le recordaba mucho cuando viajaba en el lomo del Digimon compañero de la princesa del amor.

— ¡Miren esos castillos!—Ella señaló con el dedo uno de los edificios— ¡Ahí hay mas! Y ahí otro ¿Cuántos reyes hay aquí?

—Mimi esos no son castillos, son edifi…

— ¡Mira Sora!—ella volvió a señalar con su dedo a los automóviles—Aquí hay mucho de los bebés de Tai.

—Mete la cabeza—Taichi apretó el timón con mas fuerza.

Mimi le ignoró, odiaba que ese chico le ordenara, se dedicó a saludar con ambas manos a todas las personas que le miraban extraño.

—Mimi, Tai tiene razón—intervino Sora—Por favor mete la cabeza, puedes tener un accidente.

Ella obedeció, la chica le caía particularmente bien— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Aquí es Shinjuku—contestó Sora amable. —Shin—-u-ku—repitió Mimi de una forma exagerada—Hay algo que no entiendo, este mundo, no se parece en nada al mío, aquí hay muchas de esas extrañas bestias, hay muchos castillos, la gente viste extraño y no he visto a ningún Digimon. Sora ladeó su rostro para verle, sintió pesar por el rostro de consternación de la princesa, por un momento se imaginó en la misma situación que ella, seria horrible despertar un día y encontrarte en una época que no te pertenece, al parecer, Mimi lo había perdido todo.

—Te explicaremos cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿si?

* * *

Miró una vez mas el colgante que tenia en sus manos, no se miraba costoso, el diseño era una extraña gota color verde, no entendía por que _él _lo quería, se notaba a leguas que no valía ni un centavo ¿Por qué arriesgar su vida y la de su hermano para esa tontera?

Guardó el colgante y sacó su celular, lo revisó su hermano no había contestado sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, estaba preocupado, ninguno de los dos eran descuidados, nunca se separaban y siempre cuidaban sus espaldas, se arrepintió de haberse adelantado, temía por la seguridad de él. Por los momentos le tocaba esperar, no podía regresar al centro de Tokio sin su hermano, _él, _tendría que esperar.

* * *

Subirla al apartamento fue lo mas complicado para Tai y Sora, vivían en el piso numero diez de aquel enorme edificio, con sólo pensar en subir las gradas le daba dolor de todo a Tai.

Meterla al ascensor fue una verdadera odisea, a la castaña le entró pánico cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Sora trató de explicarle, pero la princesa alegaba que eso se la iba a tragar viva. Tras varios minutos de lucha, lograron que ella entrara, Sora tuvo que distraerla contándole sobre la ciudad hasta que dieron con el piso diez.

Mimi observó maravillada el apartamento de ambos jóvenes, era un lugar acogedor y agradable, Sora le pidió que se quitare las zapatillas antes de entrar, ella lo hizo, después de todo, el tono de voz de la chica le tranquilizaba no como la estruendosa voz de Tai.

— ¿Vivís juntos?—Mimi agarró un portarretratos en los que salen ambos jóvenes sonriendo, le encantó la forma de pintura de ese "pequeño cuadro"— ¿Estáis casados?

Se sonrojaron ante la pregunta, sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundos y el rojo en sus mejillas aumentó.

— ¡No!—gritaron al unísono.

—Que mal—Mimi dejó el portarretratos en la mesa—Hacéis una bonita pareja.

— ¿Por qué nos hablas de esa manera?—interrumpió Tai cambiando discretamente el tema—Cuando nos hablas en plural eres toda cortés pero en individual nos tuteas.

Mimi alzó una ceja de manera arrogante—Pareces de mi edad, no pienso hablarte con respeto y Sora me cae muy bien.

—Eres una mala princesa—le miró feo.

—Tú el peor plebeyo que he visto en mi vida.

—Mimi ¿No deseas darte un baño?

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron, ella adoraba los baños, le encantaba pasar horas ahí meditando— ¡Me encantaría! .

* * *

Mimi revisó curiosa el pequeño lugar, Sora le tuvo que explicar que ese "Mini trono" era un inodoro en donde la gente hacia sus necesidades, la castaña siguió haciendo preguntas que la peli roja contestaba gustosa.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú un poco de tu vida?—le preguntó Sora mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el enorme y pesado vestido.

—Umm…yo—se metió en la bañera, sintió un gran placer al sentir el agua caliente—Estoy casada y tengo un hijo—le enseño su mano izquierda, en su dedo corazón tenia un hermoso anillo.

Sora más o menos había escuchado a Mimi decir que tenia que buscar a su hijo, supuso que su esposo sería el chico que confundió con Tai.

—Y… ¿Qué pasó?—tragó saliva, los ojos de Mimi empezaban a humedecerse.

—Cuando desperté pensé que todo había sido un sueño—su voz se quebró—luego lo recordé todo, los malvados y sus digimons no sólo atacaron mi reino, ellos lo mataron—varias lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la princesa—Yo le vi morir, fue tan desgarrador—sollozó—él es el amor de mi vida, yo también debí haber muerto con él.

—No digas eso—Sora sintió como sus propias lagrimas le recorrían, se sentía mal, no deseaba estar en la situación de la castaña, pensar en ver a sus seres queridos morir era mucho para ella—todo sucede por algo, si tu estas aquí es para ayudarnos con esta misión que tenemos, gracias a ti, podremos salvarnos de lo que se avecina, por favor, no llores.

—No puedo—hipó—estaba tan aturdida antes que no tuve tiempo para pensar en mi Ryo, yo…yo…no puedo pensar vivir sin él, no puedo.

Sora agarró una de las manos de la castaña—Tienes que ser fuerte, estoy segura que él en donde sea que esté te está cuidando, el no quiere verte llorar, solo piensa, que muy pronto volverán a reunirse, nuevamente.

Mimi limpió sus lagrimas, Sora tenia razón, Ryo se odiaría si supiera que la está haciendo llorar, Mimi se reprimió un sollozo, en su cabeza recorrieron varias escenas de su vida, cuando le conoció, el primer baile, las risas, los besos escurridizos, el día que pidió su mano, su boda, la primera vez que se le entregó, sus escapadas a media noche, el anuncio de su embarazo, la alegría de su esposo, la primera vez que cargó a su hijo y…aquel fatídico día.

—Sora—ella alzó su rostro encontrándose con el peculiar brillo de anhelo en los ojos de la castaña—Tú… ¿Me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hijo?

La peli roja se mordió el labio inferior, ella sabia que la princesa era de un tiempo muy, muy pasado, no tenia una exactitud de cuanto tiempo había pasado, quiso decirle la verdad, pero había algo en la mirada de Mimi que se lo impedía pues ¿Cómo decirle a una madre esperanzada que su hijo podría tener siglos de muerto?

—Yo…

—Dios ¿Qué tanto hacen en ese baño?—Taichi golpeó con fuerza la puerta del baño—Apúrense o ese ladrón se nos muere o se nos escapa y ambos casos son aterradores.

* * *

—Sora abrió su closet, Mimi miró atenta cada prenda que la chica le mostraba, observó que en una de las esquinas había una prenda color verde, doblada, Mimi la sostuvo entre sus manos y la extendió, era un suéter con bolsillos en medio, la castaña quedó encantada cuando miró que este contenía un gorro, del gorro sobresalían dos largas orejas de conejo.

—Este me gusta este.

—Pero, está haciendo calor.

—Pero yo le quiero—hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Esta bien, pero también ponte esto por si te da mucho calor—le entregó una camisa de tirantes—ahora hay que buscar un pantalón.

—Quiero uno de esos—le señaló con el dedo el short que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Deberas? Dijiste que eran bien cortos.

—pero me gustan, quiero unos.

Sora buscó en sus gavetas la prenda, encontró un bonito short color café y se lo entregó a Mimi, luego le pasó un par de medias moradas y unos tenis cafés.

* * *

—Umm parece muerto—Mimi se arrodilló a la altura del cuerpo inconsciente del rubio, agarró una ramita y puyó el rostro del joven insistentemente.

Sora llevó su mano izquierda a su boca, mordió sus uñas llena de nervios, pensó que cuando llegaran el chico ya estaría despierto y gritando como loco sin embargo seguía exactamente en la misma posición en que Tai le dejó.

—Vaya, al final eres una asesina—Dijo Tai a modo de broma un escalofrío le recorrió cuando sintió la gélida mirada de su amiga—Vamos Sora, si yo te ayudaré a enterrar el cuerpo.

—Si no te callas—siseó—Tu serás el próximo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza y su vista estaba borrosa, cerró sus parpados y luego los abrió, esa vez pudo ver un par de orbes color miel, cerró de nuevo al abrirlos por tercera vez miró el rostro de una chica, su corazón fue el que le atacó al bombardear con fuerza, los ojos de ella tenían un hermoso brillo, notó cierta preocupación en sus facciones y el también se sintió así.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Habría pasado algo malo? ¿Por qué un rostro tan lindo se miraba tan triste? Quiso alzar su mano para tocarle pero grande fue su sorpresa al saberse inmovilizado, comenzó a moverse bruscamente, tratando de zafarse.

— ¡No está muerto! ¡No está Muerto!—gritó Mimi eufórica.

Taichi dejó de explicarle a Sora el plan de "Como ocultar el cuerpo del ladrón sin parecer sospechosos en el intento" la peli roja suspiró aliviada, se agachó y examinó al joven.

— ¿Pero que mierda?—apartó su rostro del tacto de la muchacha— ¿Por qué estoy así?

—No le hables así a Sora—intervino Tai—O si no te partiré la madre…

El rubio recordó, la misión que _él _le había encargado, todos los días que estuvieron rondando el castillo, la extraña luz que rodeó el salón principal, esas tres extrañas personas, la chica linda, el emblema, su hermano, la chica linda, el idiota que le enfrentó y el golpe.

— ¡Suéltenme!—exigió—Ya les dije que no tengo el emblema conmigo—Empezó a forcejear pero el fuerte dolor en su cabeza le impidió seguir moviéndose.

— ¡Tranquilo! Primero debes de tomarte estas pastillas, así el dolor de cabeza disminuirá—Mimi observó curiosa las capsulas que Sora sostenía.

Él miró receloso las dos pastillas—Si ya intentaron matarme una vez, no veo porque no lo intentarían nuevamente.

—No te preocupes rubito—dijo Tai arrastrando sus palabras—No tenemos intenciones de matarte, no hasta que nos digas donde está el emblema.

Él rubio rió sarcásticamente— ¿Así piensas que te diré donde está? No sean ilusos.

Taichi se tronó los dedos y le miró con una sonrisa malvada—Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas, te haré trizas.

— ¿Por cierto como te llamas?

El moreno detuvo su impulso, la castaña se arrodilló frente a ese chico, él en cambio desvió su mirada ante el escrute de la castaña.

—No te diré mi nombre—contestó en un susurro.

—Que mal educado, Sora ¿Así son todos los hombres de esta época?—_"¿Será así mi hijo? Espero que No, Ruki tuvo que haberlo educado bien"_

Sora se encogió de hombros—Hay algunas excepciones.

— ¿No piensas hablar entonces?

Él chico guardó silencio, por nada en el mundo le diría algo a esa gente tan extraña.

—Bueno entonces tendremos que llevarte con nosotros—dijo Taichi con desgano—No te dejaremos ir por nada en el mundo, a menos que nos lleves al emblema.

Él fulminó con la mirada al moreno—El secuestro y el intento de homicidio son delitos.

Taichi se cruzó de brazos y alzó sus cejas altaneramente—Y el robo a mano armada lo es también.

—Es un delito menor—se defendió.

—Estoy más que seguro que en el Reino de Mimi no era un delito menor ¿No es así, chica?

El joven volteó a ver a la chica que en esos momentos estaba de pie a la par de la peli roja, con que su nombre era Mimi, se miraba tan tierna con ese gorrito adornado con orejitas, se reprimió sus pensamientos, no era momento para pensar esas tonteras.

La princesa colocó un dedo en su barbilla—Definitivamente la horca—dijo tras meditarlo algunos segundos—Pero si mi padre estuviera muy enojado, te quemaría vivo—Mimi sonrió para sus adentros al ver la palidez del chico, en su reino era muy extraño que el Rey implementara esos tipos de tortura, pero bueno, un poco de miedo no le haría daño a nadie.

El rubio no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo ¿Por qué aunque hablara de muertes violentas seguía viéndose tan tierna? Dios, en que embrollo se vino a meter, estaba a punto de ser secuestrado y no había absolutamente nadie para ayudarlo. Por otra parte no podía hablar, no se atrevía a echar de cabeza a su hermano, primero se mordía y arrancaba la lengua a ponerlo en peligro, tragó en seco, aunque llevara las de perder, lucharía hasta morir.

— ¡Ni piensen que me iré con ustedes!—chilló—Jamás les diré donde esta el emblema yo soy leal a mis…

Detuvo abruptamente todo el discurso que se tenia preparado, el rostro de la chica linda estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, ¿A que hora se había acercado tanto? Sus labios estaban fruncidos, y sus ojos brillaban con mas intensidad, las mejillas de él son sonrojaron, y sus piernas dormidas parecieron recuperar vida solo para temblar.

— ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?—

le dijo formando un puchero. El quedó sin habla, no podía luchar contra eso.

* * *

Los cuatro caminaban por el sendero del bosque, Mimi y Sora iban a delante, el rubio en medio y Taichi detrás atento a que no escapara, el cielo se tornaban en un hermoso color anaranjado, dentro de muy poco anochecería.

—No contestaste mi pregunta.

Sora le miró desconcertada, Mimi caminaba a su lado y toda la energía que hace minutos profesaba parecía haberse esfumado.

—Sobre mi hijo—aclaró—De verdad muero por encontrarle, no tienes idea cuanto deseo tengo de abrazarle, quiero ver como está, si sabe quien soy.

Sora agachó la cabeza, la chica era realmente inocente, ahora entendía porque en su sangre corría la pureza, se le escuchaba y miraba el anhelo cuando mencionaba a su hijo, no era justo, ella no quería destruirla, a pesar de que solo tenia pocas horas de conocerla ya le estaba ganando afecto.

—Mimi—Sora tomó aire— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Bueno ya me la hiciste—Rió suavemente—Pero te concedo otra pregunta.

Sora también sonrió—Gracias, bueno, em… ¿No notas algo extraño?—Mimi le miró extrañada—Es decir, ¿No ves las diferencias de tu época con esta? Ya sabes, en vez de carrozas hay autos, no hay "aposentos" si no apartamentos, nuestra vestimenta y todo…

Mimi se encogió de hombres—Si, pero bueno, hace algunos siglos no existían los digimons, y en mi tiempo ellos abundaban—Mimi observó el cielo—yo he visto muchas cosas Sora, tantas que te asustarías solo de escucharlas, he visto el mundo de los digimons, por eso no me extraña que en esta época todo sea diferente. Se que han pasado algunos años, tal vez unos diez o veinte y bueno con un poco de magia todo puede cambiar.

La chica guardó silencio, no se atrevía a contradecir a Mimi, ¿diez? ¿Veinte? Ni en sus mejores sueños. , pero entendía la lógica de la princesa, ellos creían fervientemente en la magia, no era de extrañarse que Mimi pensase que todo esto era por creación de magia y no por siglos y siglos de evolución tecnológica.

* * *

Taichi empujó al rubio dentro del carro como si se tratase de un criminal y él un policía, el joven seguía amarrado con la capucha de la castaña, hizo una mueca de disgusto, en esos momentos le encantaría partirle la cara a ese chico.

—Oh no te preocupes—le dijo Mimi al confundir su disgusto con preocupación—No te comerá, nos llevará a la casa de ellos.

Él frunció el ceño, Taichi y Sora soltaron una sonora carcajada, Mimi le miró seriamente, él alzó su cabeza y se dedicó a observar el techo.

El viaje fue silencioso, la castaña se dedicó a contar las pocas estrellas que logró divisar en el cielo oscuro, la melancolía le invadió, en su época las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y eran incontables, sin dejar ni un pedazo de cielo al descubierto, tal vez, si habían pasado muchos años en los que permaneció dormida, un nudo se formó en su garganta la verdad no deseaba que eso fuera cierto. El rubio la miró de reojo, la felicidad y espontaneidad de la chica parecieron haberse esfumado y ahora solo mostraba lo opuesto, tristeza y nostalgia.

Mimi dejó de pensar en cuanto miró todas las luces que adornaban esa región, las calles estaban iluminadas, los edificios también, incluso los automóviles emitían luces.

—Sora ¿Dónde estamos? —Aquí es Kabukicho, es una zona muy concurrida y popular, nosotros vivimos un poco mas alejados de aquí pero queríamos traerte a conocer.

El joven ladronzuelo bufó, no sólo le secuestraban si no que ahora le tocaba también de estar de guía turístico, mientras que su hermana andaba en quien sabe donde, seguramente preocupado y con el peso de tener ese emblema en sus manos, si _él _se daba cuenta que su hermano lo tenia en su poder y sin entregárselo podría matarle de un solo golpe, apretó sus dientes con fuerza, maldijo la hora en que le encomendaron esa misión.

* * *

—Taichi estacionó el auto, en sus planes estaba ir a torturar al rubito ladronzuelo, pero, la maternal de su mejor amiga quiso darle un paseo a la chica esa y el siendo un tipo rudo como lo era no tardó en decirle que _sí._

—Bueno, yo opino que dejemos al oxigenado aquí—propuso Taichi, de sus labios se formó una sonrisa maliciosa—Con los vidrios cerrados y sin aire.

— ¡Tai!—la peli roja le dio un codazo a su amigo— ¿Desde cuando eres tan sanguinario?

—Desde que descubrí que una estúpida leyenda es algo real y que ahora tengo que salvar el mundo de quien sabe que—inhaló aire para poder continuar— lo peor es que ni me puedo cuidar yo solo.

Sora le miró comprensiva, ella aún seguía en shock por lo que había acontecido en la mañana, era lógico que su amigo estuviese neurótico.

—No es justo—intervino Mimi—Seguramente él también quiere dar un paseo—volteó a ver al rubio— ¿Verdad que si?

—Lo que en verdad quiero—siseó—Es irme de este lugar.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada triste—Pero no te podrás ir hasta que nos digas donde está mi emblema.

Taichi salió del auto, seguido por Sora quien ayudó a Mimi a salir, el rubio trató de mover sus brazos pero tenia ya varios minutos sin sentirlos, hecho que nunca admitiría por orgullo. Mimi observó maravillada el lugar, la gente iba y venia despreocupada, cada edificio estaba lleno de carteles los cuales brillaban como una vez brillaron las estrellas que ella conoció, en las partes mas altas de los edificios habían enormes pantallas que mostraban diversas imágenes. Sora le echó una mirada a Taichi en forma de advertencia, el refunfuñando abrió la puerta trasero y de un solo jalón sacó al joven.

—No lo hago por Sora—desató el nudo de la tela que lo mantenía inmovilizado—Si no porque no soy tan escoria como tú.

El rubio suspiró aliviado, sus brazos le cosquilleaban tanto que llegaba a doler pero prefería mil veces eso a no sentirlos, uno de sus brazos dolió mas, bajó su mirada y se encontró con una cabellera rojiza recostada en su hombro.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—demandó entre dientes, su brazo le dolía mucho debido a la falta de circulación.

—Ya que no podemos llevarte amarrado—comenzó a explicar Sora—por lo menos me aseguraré de que no escapes.

Taichi lo fulminó con sus ojos, como odiaba a ese chico, primero le disparaba, luego le apuntaba con su juguetito, le causó un gran dolor de cabeza y ahora recibía la atención y los abrazos de Sora… ¡Sora! Y él podía desvivirse por hacer algo para agradarle a su amiga y lo único que recibían eran regaños Malhumorado se alejó de la "novedosa" pareja, Mimi estaba a unos cuantos pasos mas adelante, observando anonadada todo el lugar, Taichi se colocó a la par de ella y revisó el lugar, él lo miraba normal no entendía como la castaña se dejaba embelesar por algo tan simple.

— ¿Qué Clase de magia es esta?

O cierto, Taichi se insultó mentalmente, había olvidado que la chica provenía en una época muy, muy lejana.

—Se llama electricidad.

Los labios de la castaña se movieron hasta formar una enorme O, Tai rio divertido, no tenia ni un día con la princesa y ya le había arrancado las mejores carcajadas.

— ¿Y como se hace eso?

El se encogió de hombros—Pregúntale a Sora.

Mimi la buscó por todos lados, agudizó su mirada, era mucha gente la que estaba en ese lugar, dio la vuelta y los encontró, ambos caminaban hacia ella, Sora rodeaba el brazo del chico y él tenia sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Ella les sonrió y les saludó con la mano, en ese preciso momento todas las luces se apagaron, se escucharon varios chillidos, grititos y exclamaciones por parte de los ciudadanos, Mimi respingó sus ojos no lograban acostumbrarse a la repentina oscuridad.

—No te muevas.

Por primera vez, Mimi obedeció, dejó que el moreno la tomara de la mano y la acercase más a él.

El rubio sonrió victorioso, el agarre de la pelirroja disminuyó, esa era la ocasión perfecta para escapar y esconderse de esos tres. Comenzó a deslizarse suavemente del abrazo-cárcel cuando un gemido de exclamación en general le interrumpió, todas las pantallas de la ciudad entera se encendieron mostrando un fondo en blanco.

—Tai ¿Qué es eso?

El moreno no contestó, no sabía que diablos pasaba, nunca antes había sucedido un fenómeno así, Sora observó con impresión cómo en las pantallas que adornaban los edificios empezaban a danzar varias letras, las cuales se movían con rapidez siendo ilegibles para el ojo humano.

Mimi miró fijamente la pantalla, pudo notar que en el centro del fondo blanco una figura ovalada resalía, señaló con su dedo índice captando la atención de Taichi, él la estudió, ese ovalo que iba creciendo en cuestión de segundos tenia la forma de un huevo. Una luz blanquecina emanó de los bolsillos de Taichi, Sora y del ladrón, todos cubrieron sus rostros ante lo cegadora que era, al cabo de unos segundos ésta desapareció.

Mimi abrió la boca cuando Taichi sacó de una de las bolsas de sus vestimentas un extraño artefacto que ella conocía muy bien, nunca llegó a tener uno, pero era venerado en el mundo de los digimons.

El resplandor disminuyó, la ciudad revivió, la castaña se tapó los ojos con su brazo, con la electricidad funcionando de nuevo, las personas volvieron a lo suyo, no sin dejar de comentar el extraño suceso ocurrido segundos antes.

Tai sostuvo en sus manos ese extrañó dispositivo, miró para atrás y notó que tanto Sora como el ladrón también tenían uno de esos en sus manos, se acercó a ellos, extendió ese dispositivo, de color gris.

El rubio observó anonadado como esos dos también tenían una de esas "cosas" en sus manos, su cabeza daba vueltas, _él _nunca le habló de esos aparatos, no comprendía por qué tenia uno de esos en su mano al igual que esos dos chicos, él tenía entendido que esos dos eran los nuevos elegidos, pero ¿Él? ¿Por qué? Desechó esa idea por completo, una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro, él no encajaba en ninguna de esas virtudes que profesaban los emblemas.

Mimi se acercó, su ceño se frunció, ella ya había visto esos dispositivos, en las escrituras sagradas, en dibujos, en grabados, pero nunca en físico, ninguno de los descendientes de los ocho reinos contó con uno, ¿Por qué ellos si? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué ella no tenia uno?

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un Digivice—contestó Mimi, los tres les miraron atentos—La verdad no sé mucho de esto—continuó la joven—Nosotros nunca tuvimos uno de ellos, lo poco que sé es debido a lo que hablaban de eso.

— ¿Por qué tenemos uno?—le preguntó Sora.

—No lo sé—dijo ella aún consternada

—No entiendo la verdad.

—Esto—El rubio detalló ese pequeño aparato— ¿Para que sirve esto?

—Es una especie de vínculo entre los humanos y los digimons.

Ellos guardaron silencio, a pesar de la gran bulla de la ciudad, ninguno de los tres escuchaba nada más que lo que dijo la castaña, Mimi mencionaba a los digimons, a Tai y a Sora les enseñaron que esas criaturas nunca existieron, sin embargo, la princesa hablaba de ellos como si estuviera hablando de cualquier persona, era tan irreal pensar que unos monstruos que servían de ilustración para cuentos y leyendas en realidad existían.

El rubio, por su parte, no estaba tan impresionado por la explicación de la chica, a él se le había enseñado que los digimons existían en un mundo diferente, mundo al que se le destruyó la puerta que lo unía con el planeta tierra. Lo que a él le desconcertaba era el hecho de que ese digivice haya aparecido en su bolsillo, eso lo vinculaba a esos tres chicos como…si fuera parte de ellos.

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron cuando los tres digivices emitieron un pitido, Mimi le arrebató el dispositivo al rubio y lo miró, en la pequeña pantallita se podía divisar unos puntos que parpadeaban con fuerza.

—Parece que quiere que vayamos ahí—Dijo la peli roja.

— ¿Tú crees?—Tai le miró incrédulo

—Sora tiene razón—intervino Mimi—Es mejor que vayamos.

Los cuatro se miraron, el rubio no estaba muy seguro de seguir con aquello, miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie que pudiese ayudarle a escapar, no suponía difícil perderse entre toda la gente, ninguno de ellos lo encontraría, buscaría a su hermano y olvidaría todo eso pero el fuerte pitido de ese aparato le hacia arrepentirse una y otra vez, sentía muy dentro de sí que algo le llamaba y le invitaba a verlo.

—¿Qué esperas rubito?—le empujó hacia adelante—Muévete, ni pienses que te dejaremos irte.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una de las partes menos transitadas de la ciudad, era una larga calle rodeado de pequeñas tiendas, a Mimi le recorrió un escalofrío ese lugar era el que estaba menos iluminado de la ciudad, no había mas personas que ellos cuatro, las tiendas en su mayoría estaban cerradas y a oscuras, Mimi se pegó a Sora, no le gustaba ese sitio, en esos momentos deseaba tanto tener a su lado a Palmon y a su Ryo.

El pitido cesó, los cuatro se detuvieron, casi al final de la calle, justo frente a ellos, estaba una pequeña tienda, pintada de color café, por la vitrina se podía divisar un acogedor lugar, iluminado simplemente por el fuego de una chimenea.

Taichi empujó la puerta haciendo sonar una campanita, todos entraron, la madera crujió con el peso de los jóvenes, en el mostrador no había nadie, Mimi observó el lugar, desde sus objetos y hasta la calidez le hacia sentir como en casa, tomó entre sus manos un pequeño jarrón, quedó extasiada ante la belleza de éste.

—Y bien ¿ahora que?

Devolvió el jarrón a su lugar, el crepitar del fuego le hacia sentir nostálgica y por ende no pensaba lógicamente, Sora recorrió el pequeño lugar, el espacio no era grande, algunas cosas estaban acumuladas, otras polvosas, el lugar en si se miraba descuidado, como si nadie hubiese puesto un pie en el por mucho tiempo.

Una fuerte ventisca ocasionó que la puerta se abriera de golpe y que el fuego se apagara en un segundo, Mimi se abrazó si misma, el miedo la invadió, detestaba ser tan débil, la tienda quedó a oscuras, iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna, el ambiente era pesado, tanto Taichi como el rubio se pusieron en alerta.

Los digivices volvieron a brillar, esa vez, con menos intensidad, los tres observaron la pantallita, la cual les mostraba otra vez esos puntos rojos, ellos, casi al mismo tiempo caminaron hacia una dirección específica, al ser el lugar tan pequeño, no tardaron en posicionarse frente a un cofre estratégicamente ubicado en una de las esquinas de la tienda.

Mimi se acercó y trató de ver por encima, fue Tai el que se agachó para inspeccionar el cofre, los digivices nuevamente se apagaron, el moreno delineó con sus dedos el borde de aquel cofre, Sora sacó su celular para poder iluminar, el rubio se mantuvo callado, su cuerpo permanecía tenso y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

Para sorpresa de los cuatros, Taichi abrió el cofre con facilidad, sin necesidad de una llave, los ojos de ellos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que estaba dentro. Tres huevos, un poco mas grandes que un huevo de avestruz, sólo que en vez ser blancos, llevaban diseños en la cascara, uno de color azul, otro rojo y el último anaranjado.

— ¿Es un huevo de pascua?—Taichi sostuvo entre sus manos uno de ellos— ¿Para esto venimos hasta aquí?

Mimi se apartó unos cuantos pasos, sus ojos se aguaron, una fuerte opresión en su pecho le impidió respirar, sin poder evitarlo, varias lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos, apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron en su piel, no entendía, ¿Por qué sólo habían tres de esos? ¿Por qué ella no tenia un digivice? Gennai le había asegurado que ella también era una elegida ¿Dónde estaba su Palmon? La necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto, así como a su pequeño hijo y a su amado Ryo.

Él la miró de reojo, su rostro estaba gacho, no necesitaba tener toda la luz del mundo para darse cuenta que ella estaba llorando, le dio un codazo a la pelirroja, ella chilló del dolor y le miró mal, él sólo señaló a la castaña con su cabeza. Sora se acercó a ella, colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, la castaña alzó su rostro, Sora le regaló una tierna sonrisa ella limpió con rapidez sus lagrimas y también le sonrió.

—Eso es un Digihuevo—Explicó la joven una vez recompuesta.

—Ash—Tai chasqueó la lengua—Otra vez la palabra Digi.

— ¿Qué hacen estos digihuevos, Mimi?—le preguntó Sora.

—Dentro de ellos está un Digimon—la castaña se acercó al cofre, tomó uno de ellos entre sus manos, el que tenia diseños de color azul—El Digimon que les pertenece a ustedes.

Los tres quedaron mudos de la impresión, al moreno casi se le resbala el huevo, Sora tomó uno de ellos en sus manos y lo escrutó aún sin creer por completo lo que Mimi dijo, el rubio resopló, era imposible para él, no podía ser un elegido, no cuando trabajaba para _él, _si se llegara a dar cuenta que era un elegido, terminaría muerto de la peor manera posible.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar, su cabeza daba vueltas y si era cierto lo que la chica decía, estaba en un gran peligro, tenía que encontrar a su hermano e irse muy lejos de ahí.

—Este te pertenece a ti.

El rubio la miró, la chica estaba a escasos centímetros de él, acunaba aquel huevo como si se tratara de una persona.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—alzó una de sus cejas.

—Es una simple intuición.

El guardó silencio, no podía, simplemente no podía, entre todos, el no era digno para ser un elegido, el simplemente trabajaba para alguien que con el simple hecho de imaginarlo le causaba temor, era tan riesgoso, amaba su pellejo, y no dejaría que ellos jugaran con su vida.

—Eso no es mío—dijo—yo me largo de aquí, no tengo nada que ver con ustedes.

Él se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—No te iras hasta que nos digas donde está el emblema—le advirtió Taichi, desde su puesto.

—No lo tengo conmigo, ya se los dije, mi hermano se lo llevó, no tengo como comunicarme con el.

— ¡Busca la manera!—le gritó Tai.

—Lo haría si ustedes no hubieran perdido mi celular—murmulló él—Yo me largo de aquí, no pienso seguir con este jueguito.

Salió de la tienda dando un portazo, el vidrio de cristal vibró, el moreno dejó el huevo sobre el cofre y con sus dientes apretados se dispuso a salir también de la tienda, Mimi le detuvo cuando pasó al lado de ella.

—Yo iré—Taichi abrió la boca para protestar pero el brillo en los ojos de la castaña le hizo ceder—déjame, yo le convenceré.

* * *

O Dios no saben cuanto me costo subir esto =( LA MITAD del texto estaba pegado me tocó separarlo todo, asi que si encuentran algo raro es que no me fijé =(

Ahora quiero aclararles algo, con el vestuario de Mimi, me insipiré en una foto de ella con Tanemon, solo que medio lo cambié xD Con respecto a la confusion de Mimi, pues espero que me haya explicado bien, para ella es normal, ver cosas extrañas en el mundo, según ella, todo eso se trata de magia y nada mas. Y pues se que Mimi se acaba de dar cuenta que su esposo está muerto, pero ella, trata de ocultar toda su tristeza con una mascara de felicidad y un poco de inmadurez, es la unica manera en la que logra mitigar un poco el dolor.

Todo lo que queda inconcluso poco a poco se ira aclarando, nod etallé mucho el barrio en el que estan porque las fotos pues no ayudan, pero si quiere googleenlo y lo encontraran =D disculpen la tardanza, pero ahora solo paso unas cuantas horas en mi casa =(

Bueno, ahora a contestar los review sin cuenta ^^

criiisi: Amigaaa, hola, tiempos sin leernos =( la vida del studiante =(, es una crueldad, como siempre, muchas gracias por tu review, ya sabes que me encantan y que siempre seran bienvenidos =) y si por fin Tai y Sora estan juntos, por ahora, solo como amigos, pero poco a poco se ira desarrollando su relacion, un poco mas rapida que la de Matt y Mimi, y lamento informarte que no habran enredos amorosos, si habran celos, como Tai que se puso celoso de Matt hace poco xD me alegra que te gustara el capi,e spero que este tambien =)

Guest 1: hola fan del Mimato, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho, mucho, muchisismo que te gusten mis historias, ojala que este capitulo sea de tu agrada, cuidate =D

Guest 2: Hola hola, que bueno que te aniamste a leer, para mi es una suma alegria que la historia te haya enamorado, como veras esta no sera tan medieval y de reinos, ocurrirá en el siglo 21, con algunas escenas del pasado, es mas que todo fantasia y un poco de aventura, y si tienes toda la razon con Tai, ahora solo hay que esperar que el se de cuenta y tambien Mimi xD, con respectoa Palmon esta en los planes que renazca, solo que por los momentos no saldrá, y nuestra Mimi sufrira un poco por eso, y si fue Angemoin el que sacrificó su vida, yo estoy fresca, el ems pasado me lo vi completito =D me sentí taaan bien, velod e nuevo xD Yama y TK conocen los emblemas y toda la historia porque a ellos se le ha enseñado eso ¿Quienes? Bueno tendras que seguir leyndo para darte cuenta xD y gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste el capitulo =D y espero que nos leamos pronto =D cuidate mucho =D


	4. Presagio

Digimon no me pertenece =(

* * *

Capitulo Tres.

Presagio.

El rubio caminó a zancadas visiblemente malhumorado, sus brazos los mantenía tensos y sus puños firmemente cerrados, murmuraba entre dientes, seguramente improperios, pateó una piedrita con fuerza, su frustración fue mayor, cuando la piedra sólo se movió algunos centímetros.

Sacó de su bolsillo el dichoso "Digivice" entrecerró sus ojos y lo escrutó, eso no le pertenecía, estaba mas que seguro, eso no era de él, todo se trataba de un error, un maldito error que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, alzó su mano, la cual envolvía el pequeño aparato, dispuesto a lanzarlo lo más lejos posible.

— ¡Espera!

Detuvo su impulso, su mano quedó en el aire y él no se movió ningún centímetro, Mimi corrió hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos cerca del joven, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente debido a la fuerza con la que corrió.

—Por…favor—dijo aún tratando de recuperar el aire—Escúchame.

Él bajó su mano—No tengo nada que escuchar.

—Te…lo…pido—Mimi se impresionó, nunca en su vida había rogado por algo, mucho menos para que alguien la escuchara, todos en el reino siempre estuvieron contentos de escucharla, eran esas pequeñas cosas que le hacia comprender cómo los años habían pasado, hasta quedar completamente relegada— Aunque no lo creas, tú también eres parte de nosotros, eres un elegido.

Río cínicamente, se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó cara a cara, sus ojos se dirigieron a los brazos de la chica, ella seguía acunando ese extraño huevo.

—Te equivocas, yo no puedo ser un elegido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—le retó.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó— ¡Mírame!—alzó sus brazos— ¿Te parezco una persona digna para ser un elegido? Soy un maldito ladrón, te robé el emblema ¿Sabes para qué? Para fines netamente malos, entiende, yo soy parte de los malos y tú no deberías de estar sola conmigo, soy capaz de matarte.

La princesa lo miró inescrutablemente.

—Lo que yo veo—le dijo con su voz dulce pero levemente endurecida—Es a un chico envuelto en sus temores, a un chico solitario, que actúa sin pensar, a una persona que no sabe que es lo que quiere con su vida.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó—Tú no sabes nada—refunfuñó.

—Lo que yo veo, es a un joven que ha vivido toda su vida sin saber en realidad quien es—ella ablandó su mirada—Y eso te está matando lentamente.

Los ojos del chico se engrandecieron, ¿Es que acaso era una adivina? ¿Era eso un requisito para ser una princesa? ¿Cómo era posible que con sólo algunas horas ella hubiera leído por completo su alma?

—Tú no eres indigno—ella se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de él—En realidad eres todo lo contrario, los dioses te eligieron para que tú encuentres tu camino—alzó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla del joven—Tú estas aquí por un razón y tienes que encontrarla, sólo así podrás ser plenamente feliz.

Él no la miró, no se atrevió a hacerlo, todo lo que esa chica le había dicho le caló por dentro y ahora todo le daba vueltas, sus ideales ya no parecían tener poder, en su mente ahora solo estaban las palabras de ella: Encontrar su camino para ser plenamente feliz, él trató de hacer memoria, trató de encontrar algún recuerdo en el que se viera enteramente feliz, con decepción descubrió, que no existía ninguno.

—Eres un elegido—le sonrió tiernamente—Y éste—alzó el Digihuevo—Será tu fiel compañero.

La mano de Mimi se separó de la mejilla del joven, el sintió, como de pronto la faltaba el aire.

—La conexión que existe entre un Digimon y su compañero es increíble—ella acarició con ternura el Digihuevo—Es como si de pronto fueran uno solo, entendiéndose con una simple mirada, si tú le brindas tu amor, amistad y cariño, él te será leal por el resto de su vida.

No dijo nada, se limitó a observar ese huevo, tratando de imaginar lo que se encontraba dentro de ahí.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?

—Eh…

La castaña alzó el Digihuevo, él lo cogió, trató de acomodárselo pero al instante se sintió ridículo, su rostro se enrojeció cuando la castaña rió divertida.

—Acarícialo.

—Ah…

—Vamos, no muerde.

El rubio colocó una de sus manos en el huevo, toscamente lo acarició, Mimi reprimió otra carcajada, estaba segura que de reírse el joven reaccionaria mal, el Digihuevo tembló, ambos miraron impresionados como éste comenzaba a rajarse, de el, salió un pequeño ser de color rojo, con tres picos en la cabeza y dos enormes ojos con pupilas negras.

El chico palideció, el Digimon se removió en las manos de él, en un impulso, el joven lanzó lejos aquella extraña criatura y retrocedió varios pasos, Mimi alzó sus brazos para agarrar al bebé y evitarle una dolorosa caída.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, le sonrió tiernamente, el rubio la observó con un ligero tic en su ceja, aquella cosa parecía un apetecible dulce de goma.

—Oh pero miren que tenemos aquí—dijo Mimi con dulzura, acarició la cabecita del Digimon—Un lindo Punimon—el Digimon le miró emocionado y emitió algunos soniditos.

— ¿Qué…diablos…es eso?—preguntó el chico sin moverse de su posición.

—Es tu Digimon—Mimi le sonrió emocionada—Mira Punimon, ese chico, malhumorado, amargado y que parece que ha visto un fantasma es tu compañero—El Digimon observó al rubio con sus ojos mas abiertos que antes, gesto que le asustó mas—Su nombres es…—Mimi calló y rió nerviosa—algún día sabremos su nombre.

Él los observó en silencio, Mimi seguía dándole mimos a ese tal Puni algo, ella elevó su rostro y sus ojos color miel chocaron con los de él, el joven apartó su mirada al verse sonrojado, Mimi no dijo nada.

Ella dio la espalda y caminó unos cuantos pasos, él la miro alejarse sin saber exactamente que hacer hasta que ella se detuvo y lo miró de lado.

— ¿Vienes?

Fueron varios los segundos en los que él dudó pero algo le decía que lo correcto era seguirle y compartir esa extraña aventura junto con esos tres chicos, tal vez así, siguiendo a esa chica él por fin descubriría quien era en realidad.

Él asintió con su cabeza y la alcanzó en unos cuantos pasos, ella sonrió satisfecha, ambos se dirigieron en silencio a la tienda en donde estaban Taichi y Sora.

—Mimi…

— ¿Si?

—Puedes llamarme Matt.

* * *

— ¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó Taichi. Desde que Mimi y el rubitos los dejaron solos, el semblante de su amiga había cambiado por completo, su característica y maternal sonrisa había sido reemplazada por un par de arrugas de preocupación.

—Creo que no.

Sora miró el Digihuevo que tenía entre sus manos decorado tiernamente con un par de corazoncitos, el día ni siquiera había terminado y fueron infinidad de cosas que le pasaron, estaba segura que de estar en un sueño no sabría diferenciarlo.

— ¿Sora?

—Es Mimi—contestó al fin—Ella hace poco me pidió que la ayudara a encontrar a su hijo…No tienes idea lo ilusionada que se miraba….No—sus manos inconscientemente temblaron—No me siento capaz de decirle que su hijo ya está muerto.

—Oh…—Taichi calló sin saber exactamente que decir, él no tenia hijos, pero tenia una hermana que adoraba con todo su ser e imaginar que un desconocido llegara y le dijera que ella…—Si quieres le digo yo.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡No!—Exclamó—Tú no tienes tacto, ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

Tai le miró ofendido, ella se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, el moreno quiso replicar pero el ligero temblor de los huevos que ambos sostenían le impidió pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ambos observaron asombrados como los huevos se rajaban para luego explotar e inundar el pequeño espacio en un humo blanco, los dos brincaron y soltaron a los pequeños seres que salieron de ese cascaron.

Se arrastraron hacia atrás, sus rostros estaban desencajados y se abrazaron como si fueran tabla de salvación.

Así fue como les encontraron cuando abrieron la puerta, Mimi observó curiosa como sus nuevos amigos parecían congelados y tan blancos como un papel, en el suelo estaban dos pequeños bebés que mantenían sus dos grandes ojos abiertos hacia los chicos, la castaña rió divertida, eso de explicarle a la gente que eran sus digimons era realmente entretenido.

Volteó hacia Matt y le extendió a Punimon, el rostro del rubio palideció, ella le miró con advertencia, él no tuvo de otra que agarrar a ese enorme dulce de goma.

—Chicos—saludó Mimi efusiva, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a los pequeños digimons—No hay porque temer—Ella se sentó al frente de Taichi y Sora, sostuvo a uno, que era de color negro, tenia la forma de la cabeza de un oso y unos lindos ojos amarillos—Este es Botamon—acarició su cabeza, lo dejó en sus piernas y sostuvo al siguiente, era de color negro, ojos amarillos y en la cabeza parecía tener dos hojas— Y este es Nyokomon.

Matt observó desde la distancia como la chica acariciaba a esos extraños seres, seguramente ellos, eran lo único que la mantenía a ella a flote en un mundo que desconocía por completo, sintió compasión, el entendía lo que era sentirse solo en un lugar en el cual no pertenecía.

Sora fue la primera en reaccionar, se separó de su mejor amigo y escrutó con la mirada a los dos seres que estaban en las piernas de Mimi.

—Ellos dos son sus compañeros Digimons—explicó la castaña—Ahora están en su etapa bebé pero dentro de muy poco serán muy fuertes.

La peli roja sostuvo a uno de ellos entre sus brazos, éste se removió entusiasmado, ella rió con ternura, era suavecito y se le miraba alegre por estar con ella.

Taichi hizo lo mismo, pasado el susto inicial, agarró al de forma de oso y lo alzó lo mas alto posible, lo escrutó con su mirada, él Digimon también se miraba contento al estar con él.

* * *

Luego de que Mimi les explicará todo lo que pudo acerca de esos tres digimons y de presentar cordialmente al rubio como Matt-sin dejar a un lado la mirada desconfiada de Tai-Optaron por regresar al apartamento.

Matt al principio se opuso, alegó que él no iría a un lugar donde no conocía que eso seguía siendo un secuestro que era mucho mas grave que un pequeño y sencillo robo, Taichi refutó y así fue como una nueva discusión comenzó, Sora negó con la cabeza, Mimi hizo una mueca era increíble como esos dos discutían tanto.

Tras varios "yo tengo la razón" "ladrón" "raptor" y uno que otro insulto censurado para los oídos de Mimi, los chicos por fin detuvieron su discusión, siguieron gruñendo, pero por orden de Sora, aceptaron dejar de pelear y hacer una pequeña tregua camino a casa.

Y así fue, nadie dijo nada, todos enfrascados en sus pensamientos, los tres digimons bebés dormían plácidamente en las piernas de su dueño a excepción de Botamon al cual Mimi decidió cargar para permitir que Tai manejara.

—Mimi…

Ella atendió al llamado de Tai, pudo notar su penetrante mirada desde el retrovisor.

— ¿Por qué tú no tienes uno de esos?

La chica agachó su mirada, la tristeza y el desconcierto la invadieron, ella no entendía por qué su Palmon no estaba a su lado, se suponía que también era una elegida, sin embargo estaba sin emblema, sin digivece y sin su fiel compañera.

—No lo sé—contestó quedito, Matt la miró en silencio, ella se miraba tan frágil, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse en miles de pedacitos imposibles de reconstruirse de nuevo, quiso ponerse en su lugar y tratar de comprender por lo que ella pasaba, pero a él no se le daba muy bien los sentimientos, él no conocía lo que era el amor.

* * *

Matt observó detenidamente el apartamento en el que vivían esos dos, el lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, tenia un delicioso aroma a limpio y a un sutil aroma a una flor que él desconocía por completo, había varios portarretratos en los que salían la peli roja con el insoportable. Suspiró él no tenia un hogar fijo, siempre se la pasaba viajando con su hermano y terminaban durmiendo en sucios moteles.

La castaña pasó a su lado él la agarró del codo y la atrajo hacia si, los ojos sorpresivos de la chica le alarmaron, no era su intención actuar de manera tan impulsiva, tendría que inventarse una excusa para no verse haciendo el ridículo, observó desde el marco de la puerta a la peli roja regañando al insoportable, parecían un viejo matrimonio.

— ¿Matt?

—Eh…ellos ¿son novios?

Mimi frunció su ceño— ¿Novios? ¿Cómo los que están a punto de casarse? ¿El novio y la novia?

La miró perplejo ¿De que tiempo venia esa chica? Los que están a punto de casarse ¿Es que en su época no tenían citas o cosas así?

—Quiero decir ¿Si están saliendo juntos?

Ella enarcó una ceja— ¿Salir juntos? Salieron juntos de la casa….

Él rió divertido, el corazón de la castaña se estremeció al escuchar la dulce risa del joven, desvió su mirada para que no notara su sonrojo.

—Olvídalo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ahí?—Demandó Taichi mirándoles ceñudo— ¿Piensas huir rubio de pacotilla?

Matt rodó los ojos, claro que deseaba huir, necesitaba saber si su hermano estaba con bien, no quería dormir en un lugar que no le pertenecía, mucho menos con gente desconocida sin embargo había algo que le impedía salir corriendo despavorido…llámesele curiosidad.

—Anda Ya—jaló al rubio del brazo obligándolo a entrar por completo a al estancia—Tú también, Princesa.

* * *

—Mimi, ¿Podemos hablar?

La castaña asintió ante la petición de Sora, ambas se encerraron en la habitación de la peli roja, ella le puso seguro a la puerta, prendió una lamparita e invitó a Mimi a sentarse en su cama.

Mimi la miró extrañada desde su puesto, Sora se miraba un tanto nerviosa y la confidencialidad con que le habló minutos atrás le ocasionó un mal presagio.

Sora agarró un pequeño calendario que reposaba en su escritorio, respiró profundamente y se sentó a la par de Mimi.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es…algo que quiero decirte.

Mimi asintió con su cabeza, expectante a lo que Sora diría.

—Me caes bien, tienes un aura pura y agradable, es por eso que me siento en la obligación de decirte.

—Me estas asustando—le dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Mimi, ¿De verdad no te impresiona que éste tiempo sea tan diferente al tuyo?

La castaña agachó su cabeza presintiendo a donde quería llegar la chica.

—Me impresiona—contestó—No tienes idea cuanto…pero prefiero pensar que no es así.

Mimi apretó sus puños con fuerza, Sora notó el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la chica y se abstuvo a pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Tengo miedo, Sora—le miró con sus ojos cristalinos ocasionándole una presión en el pecho a la pelirroja—Yo nunca he sido una chica valiente, fui criada de una manera en que la gente tenia que protegerme a mí, estar en un mundo en donde nada es como yo lo vi, en donde las estrellas casi no se miran, en donde cuesta respirar aire fresco….es horrible y lo peor de todo esto es darme cuenta que lo he perdido todo.

Su voz se entrecortó, Sora le miró compasiva, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica tratando de darle todo su apoyo.

—No quiero enfrentarme a la realidad—dijo tras un sollozo—Todos mis amigos murieron, mis padres también…vi como mataban a mi Ryo—colocó la palma de su mano en sus labios tratando de detener otro sollozo—Vi morir a mi Palmon….No quiero darme cuenta que también perdí a mi pequeño.

Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Sora, la opresión en el pecho se intensificaba a cada segundo, no quería dañar a la chica, ella ya estaba rota, no deseaba terminar de romperla, pero debía hacerlo, debía colocarla en la realidad por muy dolorosa que fuere.

Con sus manos temblando, agarró una de las de Mimi, colocó en ella el pequeño calendario, la castaña evitó contacto alguno con el.

—Lo siento tanto, Mimi—le dijo entre gimoteos—pero debes saberlo…estamos en el siglo veintiuno.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron desmesuradamente, su mano soltó el calendario, su respiración se detuvo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su corazón y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que morir no era nada con el dolor que en esos momentos estaba atravesando.

—No—musitó—No—se puso de pie—Por favor…no puede ser…

Sora se colocó a un lado de ella, también lloraba en silencio, el cuerpo de la castaña se estremeció y las lágrimas corrieron libremente hasta perderse por su cuello, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado.

—Por favor, Sora…Dime que esto es mentira….Por favor…

Apartó su mirada incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, Mimi la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a verle, el corazón de la peli roja se rompió al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la castaña.

Mimi la soltó bruscamente, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y se estrujó con fuerza, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y profirió un grito desgarrador, sintió como los brazos de Sora la estrechaban contra ella, Mimi se dejó abrazar, necesitaba tanto de un consuelo.

Anhelaba con todo su corazón que todo eso fuese una pesadilla, que aquel día en que atacaron el castillo ella hubiere muerto junto con Ryo y su gente, deseó con toda su alma, que nada de eso hubiere pasado, que nunca la despertaran de su sueño profundo….que su hijo….no tuviese centenares de años muerto.

Lloró todo lo que pudo, desechó todo el dolor que le estaba carcomiendo desde que despertó, ya nada tenia sentido para ella, su pilar, su único motivo para sonreír estaba muerto al igual que su desdichada alma, ya nada valía, su emblema fue robado, no tenia un digivice, su Palmon no estaba con ella y su pequeño bebé...Sollozó con mas fuerza, deseando que llegara algo y le arrebatara la vida de una vez por todas.

* * *

Matt observó el reloj digital que reposaba en una de las repisas de la sala de aquel apartamento, era ya la una de la madrugada, estaba sentado en el sofá junto con Tai el cual cambiaba los canales con desgano, en el otro mueble, dormían los tres digimons.

Él apretó sus labios hasta dejarlos en una fina línea, necesitaba comunicarse con su hermano, saber si estaba bien sin embargo el orgullo le impedía pedir una llamada a alguno de ellos y al mismo tiempo el temor, no quería ponerlo en peligro, él era lo que mas quería y por nada en el mundo lo pondría en una situación riesgosa.

Escuchó los sollozos prominentes de una de las habitaciones, hace horas que la peli roja junto con Mimi se encerraron ahí, hace horas la había escuchado llorar desconsoladamente y apenas unos minutos la peli roja salió de la habitación dándole un poco de privacidad.

Se preguntó varias veces que fue lo que la puso de esa manera, ella se miraba muy alegre y hasta algo entusiasta ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que la chica llorara de esa manera? Quiso preguntarle al revoltoso, nuevamente su orgullo se lo impidió, no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a alguno de ellos.

Tai soltó el control, se levantó del mueble y estiró sus brazos, le dio una mirada de advertencia al rubio y sin más se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba la castaña.

Entró en silencio, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, encendió una lámpara y la miró, recostada en la cama, en posición fetal sin dejar en un solo segundo de llorar.

Se sentó a un lado de ella, con una de sus manos acarició toscamente la espalda de la chica, él no era bueno consolando a las personas, a la única chica que había consolado fue a su hermana y eso era por el gran amor que le tenia y por la situación por la que ella pasó en esa época.

—Oye…Chica—dijo Tai en un susurro, guardó silencio sin saber exactamente que decir, tras pensar las posibles palabras que podría decir, habló—Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, bueno, apenas tengo un día de conocerte pero me di cuenta que no eres una mala persona, un poco loca tal vez, pero no mala.

La castaña continuó con su llanto ignorando por completo al moreno, él resopló, lo que había dicho eran las peores palabras de consuelo que alguien había dado alguna vez, se recostó a un lado de Mimi, de inmediato sus fosas nasales se inundaron del delicioso aroma de Sora.

—Mira….Yo nunca he tenido hijos, o eso espero, ninguna chica ha llegado con un mini Tai—el rió ante su broma—Pero, tengo una hermana, a la cual crié mas que mis propios padres, ella es como una hija para mi, a pesar de que sólo le llevo tres años, pero tal vez no sea lo mismo que con una madre y un hijo, pero yo te comprendo, Mimi.

La chica dejó de llorar, alzó su cabeza y le miró fijamente.

—Yo pasé por una situación algo similar a la tuya, con mi hermana—su voz se entrecortó—Yo sé que se siente, la frustración al no poder hacer nada, la desesperanza, el llanto a mitad de la noche y la sonrisa fingida en las mañanas….yo pasé por eso….pero….al mismo tiempo no te comprendo, porque yo no viví la experiencia de la muerte.

Mimi arrugó su rostro, agarró una de las manos de Taichi y la colocó en su pecho, el moreno sintió el suave palpitar del corazón de la castaña.

—El dolor que siento—dijo con su voz rasposa—es mucho peor al dolor que sentí cuando el veneno recorría mis venas…lo que siento es peor que morir ¿sabes por qué?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Porque esto—apretó la mano de Taichi contra su corazón—Palpita con dolor.

Taichi la soltó incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, su hermana estaba con vida, nunca pasó por el dolor de perderla, no podía comparar lo que él sintió en el pasado con lo que Mimi estaba viviendo en esos momentos, la castaña se volvió a recostar, limpió sus lágrimas y volteó a ver al moreno.

—No puedes estar recostado en una cama con una mujer—le comunicó, su tono de voz era inescrutable—A menos que ella sea tu esposa.

Tai sonrió al pensar que la castaña estaba bromeando, ésta desapareció al ver la seriedad con que la joven le miraba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, esa chica era demasiado conservadora para esta época, luego, recordó, que n realidad ella venia de _otro_ tiempo, automáticamente se levantó de la cama.

—Disculpa….disculpa—pidió el joven riendo nerviosamente—No pasó nada…yo ya me iba….adiós.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la castaña, a menos, esa plática le sirvió mucho para desahogarse un poco.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con brusquedad, estos ardieron con el fuerte contacto con el sol, achicó sus ojos para poder mirar bien en donde se encontraba, el lugar era grande, el viento corría con libertad revolviendo sus cabellos, el delicioso aroma a rosas le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia, miró su alrededor, era un enorme patio, con grandes rosales, en medio del sitio había una hermosa fuente de agua, los arboles estaban frondosos e imponentes, el cielo tan resplandeciente como ella recordaba y….a unos cuantos pasos, estaba ella, oliendo las rosas, su Palmon, su querida compañera.

Su corazón se desembocó, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el enorme muro de su castillo, a lo lejos pudo divisar las torres y alguno que otro caballero merodeando por los pasillos, Mimi quiso entrar al castillo y buscar a su esposo y a su bebé, pero sus piernas quedaron ancladas en el césped.

Con decepción observó que andaba la vestimenta extraña que Sora le prestó en aquella época, todo eso era extrañó, cuando despertó todo su palacio estaba en ruinas y ahora, parecía tal y como ella lo dejó antes de "morir"

Palmon alzó su rostro y saludó con efusividad a la castaña, Mimi se impresionó, notó como sus pies sin recibir orden alguna caminaban hacia su Digimon, una vez que la tuvo frente a frente se lanzó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, su rostro se empapó con las lágrimas que de sus ojos se derramaban.

— ¡Palmon!—la estrechó con fuerza— ¿Por qué no estas conmigo? ¿Por qué me dejas sola?

—Lo siento mucho, Mimi.

—No tienes idea de la pesadilla que estoy viviendo…es horrible. He despertado en otra época sólo para darme cuenta que todas las personas que yo amo están muertas.

— ¡Oh Mimi! No sabes cuanto quisiera estar a tu lado…

—Palmon…Esto es demasiado para mí, por favor, regresa a mi…

—Esto es mucho más grave, Mimi—Se separó de la castaña, ella limpió sus lágrimas y se colocó de pie.

Al instante, la escena cambió, la resplandeciente luz fue absorbida por una penetrante y aterradora oscuridad, Mimi se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en su palacio, el lugar en el que se encontraban, estaba adornado por varias agujas negras, inmensamente altas.

Mimi caminó unos cuantos pasos y divisó con horror que varios digimons eran esclavizados, maltratados hasta rayar en la tortura, llevó una de sus manos a su boca tratando de contener el gemido de sorpresa, ese era el digimundo, el cual se había hundido en la oscuridad y la maldad.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Él se ha apoderado del Digimundo, él ahogó a nuestro mundo al caos por completo, ahora ya no hay vida, la ciudad del inicio fue destrozada poco después que yo reviviera, nuestros emperadores fueron torturados, congelaron sus cuerpos antes del último aliento y los colgaron para advertirnos.

—Esto es horrible…

—Todos los digimons, han sido sometidos, trabajan para él, son entrenados para el momento indicado para atacar y matar—Ella la miró con sus ojos grandes y brillantes—Van por ustedes, Mimi…quieren destruir el mundo humano, cuando el momento llegue…los digimons atacaran y nos mataran a todos, a los buenos, los débiles y a ustedes...la raza humana…

La castaña retrocedió dos pasos… ¿Quién era _él? _¿Qué es lo que pretendía con destrozar a los humanos?

—Tienen que detenerlos.

—Yo…Yo…No puedo—llevó una de sus manos a su pecho el cual ardía—Esto es demasiado para mi, no sé si pue…

—Debes de ser fuerte.

Flaqueó. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, cerró sus ojos y se obligó a tranquilizarse, pero aquella voz seguía haciendo eco en su corazón, escuchó varias pisadas acercarse a ella, su respiración se volvió artificial y cuando un par de dedos acariciaron sus hombros de la misma manera que su Ryo solía hacer ella pensó que moriría.

Con el corazón en su garganta dio la vuelta, abrió sus ojos despacio y se encontró con esas pupilas azules que tanto anhelaba ver, sus ojos se volvieron a aguar, solo que esta vez de la emoción, con sus manos temblorosas palpó las mejillas de su esposo.

—Ryo…—musitó— ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Él asintió con una tenue sonrisa, Mimi se abalanzó su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió como los fuertes brazos de su amado la envolvían con la misma efusividad que ella, suspiró aliviada, por lo menos, en sus sueños, lo tendría a su lado.

—Todo estará bien, amor—le susurró en el oído—Debes de creer en ti.

—No, esto es mucho más serio que antes, Ryo…es mucho más grande que yo, no podré, no sin ti.

—Siempre estaré contigo—Ella se separó un poco de él y le miró con esperanza, Ryo alzó su mano y la colocó en el pecho de la castaña, justo en su corazón—Siempre estaré ahí…yo viviré en tus recuerdos.

El rostro de la castaña se arrugó al comprender lo que su Ryo le decía, él estaba muerto, nunca mas lo volvería a ver, nunca mas volvería a abrazarle a besarle, acariciarle, a reír de cualquier tontera, bailar un vals…todo quedaría en sus recuerdos y eso le atormentaría por toda su vida.

—No es suficiente—Balbuceó—Te quiero conmigo, a mi lado.

—Lo estaremos, Mimi, se paciente, estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Ella se separó bruscamente de sus brazos—¡¿Cuándo?!—le demandó a gritos.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, mi amor, ahora tienes una misión, debes de ayudar a detener el caos que se avecina.

Revolvió su cabello con desesperación—Yo no tengo la fuerza, Ryo. Sin ti, sin Palmon, sin Ruki y sin mi hijo….yo no soy nada.

Él negó con su cabeza—Todo lo contrario, eres una chica realmente fuerte y muy valiente, tienes que darte cuenta de toda la fuerza que albergas, esto es solo una prueba más.

La castaña miró con horror como la figura de su Ryo se difuminaba lentamente, ella quiso correr e impedir ese tormento pero sus pies volvieron a anclarse en el mismo lugar, alzó sus brazos, pretendiendo poder alcanzarlo y sostenerlo con ellos.

—Por favor no me dejes—dijo en un sollozo—Ryo, no me dejes.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Mimi.

— ¡No!—chilló—No de esa manera, no quiero tenerte en mis recuerdos, no me hagas esto Ryo, no me dejes.

Antes de que el cuerpo de su esposo desapareciera por completo, contempló una vez mas su bella y tranquilizante sonrisa, cerró sus ojos, incapaz de ver una vez mas a su Ryo desaparecer en su vida.

* * *

Despertó, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, se acomodó en la cama, miró sus manos las cuales seguían temblando, varias hebras de su cabello estaban pegadas en su frente debido al sudor, ella las separó e hizo su cabello para atrás. Se puso de pie y procedió a correr las cortinas, la luz se infiltró en toda la habitación, ella observó a los carros ir y venir por las calles y recordó en la realidad en la que se encontraba.

Suspiró, aquel sueño le dejó consternada y con el corazón mas partido de lo que ya estaba, por lo menos, tuvo la dicha de regalarle un último abrazo a su esposo, por muy doloroso que fuere estaba feliz por eso.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, en la sala, era un caos de ruidos, observó impresionada como los tres digimons digievolucionaron, Taichi estaba de cuclillas, viendo a una pequeña bolita rosa de orejas blancas brincar con entusiasmo.

— ¡Ta! ¡Tai! ¡Tai!—gritaba el pequeño Digimon ante un estupefacto moreno.

Matt permanecía sentado en el sillón, observando con la misma cara de horror, a su Digimon, el cual permanecía sobre una mesita, mirando con sus dos grandes ojos anaranjados a su compañero.

Por otro lado, en la cocina, Sora preparaba el desayuno, ella era la que menos se miraba afligida, su Digimon, un pequeño ser color rosado, con una flor azul en su cabeza, reía contenta al estar en compañía de su compañera.

Mimi sonrió alegre, por lo menos, estos digimons no sufrirían lo que los demás estaban sufriendo en el digimundo, se acercó al sofá y se sentó a la par de Matt, el cual se enderezó de inmediato.

La castaña alargó su mano y acarició a Tsunomon, una pequeña bolita de color naranja con una punta en la cabeza que se miraba filosa, el Digimon se removió contento.

—Gracias por cuidarme—Dijo Tsunomon mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Ella asintió contenta, Matt le miró de reojo, la chica que se encerró en aquella habitación a llorar desconsoladamente por horas, desapareció mostrando a la misma jovencita con aquella felicidad innata, el rubio se preguntó los motivo por los cuales ella ocultaba su tristeza, eso le hizo sentirse un poco mas cerca a ella, porque de igual forma, él nunca demostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos ante los demás.

Sora llegó a la sala con una bandeja llena de comida, la colocó en el suelo y en cuestión de segundos los tres digimons se lanzaron contra ella.

Taichi se enderezó, miró a Mimi con sus ojos aturdidos y su rostro aún desencajado.

—El…ellos…hablan….

Ella se rascó la nuca en acto que denotaba nerviosísimo—Creo que olvidé mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

Sora rió divertida, al principio, cuando los digimons cambiaron de forma, se impresionó tanto, pero cuando la pequeña Yokomon le habló con su tierna voz le tranquilizó, a demás, ya había visto a una princesa durmiendo por varios siglos, a un anciano salir de una cegadora luz, a una extraña planta salir de un huevo ¿Qué mas le podría impresionar?

— ¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué cambiaron?—Preguntó el rubio.

—Ellos han digievolucionado.

— ¿Cómo así?

—Bueno, ha llegado su tiempo para pasar de etapa bebé a un grado un poco mas elevado que el tipo infantil.

Los tres levantaron sus cejas al mismo tiempo, ella frunció el ceño ¿Qué dijo mal?

—Haber Princesita—Taichi se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los tres digimons que seguían devorando su comida— ¿Estos son como los Pokemons?

Sora y Matt cayeron de espaldas ante la comparación de Tai, Mimi le miró ceñuda.

— ¿Qué es un Pokemon?

—Oh ya sabes—dijo él restándole importancia al asunto— ¿Debes de atraparlos todos?

— ¿A que se refiere?—se dirigió a Sora.

—No le hagas caso—negó con la cabeza—Pero la verdad es que se asemeja un poco, lo que dice Tai con los Pokemons.

—Es cierto—intervino Matt—En un periodo de tiempo los Pokemons evolucionan a un nivel mas alto.

—Yo quiero saber que es un Pokemon—Pidió la castaña.

Taichi se levantó, entró a la habitación de Sora, tras unos segundos salió de ella con una laptop en manos y la colocó sobre la mesita.

—Pokemon es un animé muy famoso en el mundo entero—explicó el moreno, a Mimi se le antojó preguntar que era un animé, pero el chico se miraba realmente animado explicando ese tal Pokemon.

Taichi encendió la laptop, ésta emitió una radiante luz blanca, los cuatro cubrieron sus ojos, la pantalla se apagó por varios segundos sólo para volver a encenderse, sobre ella vagaban varios códigos los cuales eran ilegibles debido a la velocidad con la que viajaban, la pantalla se congeló y de en medio sumergió una pequeña figura, los cuatro abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que se encontraba dentro de ahí.

* * *

— ¿Abrir una puerta?

Izumi Koushiro levantó la taza de café y la llevó a sus labios, tomó un pequeño sorbo y la dejó nuevamente en su lugar, sus ojos negros escrutaron a la persona que tenia enfrente, un hombre imponente, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos y una cínica sonrisa en sus labios.

Esa mañana, el joven genio, aceptó desayunar con uno de los magnates de Japón, el lugar era muy lujoso para su gusto, pero la oferta a demás de descabellada era sumamente interesante.

—Sé que tú tienes las capacidades para hacerlo.

Apoyó su quijada en la palma de su mano izquierda, su derecha fue a dar a su bolsillo palpó ligeramente el dispositivo que encontró la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué gano yo con esto? Dinero ya tengo, poder, muy pronto lo tendré—Se encogió de hombros.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes—Te aseguro que tendrás mucho mas que eso.

— ¿Cómo está seguro?

—Tú sólo acepta el trato, del resto, yo me encargaré.

El joven peli rojo se puso de pie, agarró su laptop y la guardó en su maletín, empujó la silla y arregló las arrugas invisibles de su ropa.

—Lo voy a pensar.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó de ese lugar, en ningún momento sacó su mano de su bolsillo, él le miró marchar y supo sin tener respuesta alguna que la victoria ya estaba en sus manos, ese chico, era un elegido, bastaba con ver sus características para darse cuenta de ello, teniendo a un elegido en sus manos, seria el arma perfecta para destruirlos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

— ¡Gennai!

Gritó la castaña en cuanto le vio, golpeó la mesa con las palmas de su mano, acercó su cabeza a la pantalla, sus ojos llameaban y sus dientes estaban firmemente apretados.

— ¡¿Dónde Está?! ¡¿Dónde está mi Palmon?!

El viejo suspiró, Sora agarró a Mimi del codo y la movió a un lado, permitiendo así, la visión perfecta para todos incluso los pequeños Digimons que miraban atentos la pantalla.

—Ha ocurrido algo—Carraspeó—Intenté mandarte a Palmon junto con los demás pero…

— ¡¿Pero qué?!—Chilló.

—Mimi, como tú no eres de éste tiempo tu base de datos no existe.

La castaña sintió como si le hubiesen derramado un balde de agua fría, el dolor en su pecho reapareció ¿Hasta cuando cesarían las malas noticias?

—Por lo tanto no he podido encontrar ninguna vía para mandarte a Palmon.

—Eso es porque yo—llevó una de sus manos a su garganta tratando de evitar un sollozo—Debí haber muerto en aquella ocasión ¿No es así?

Matt le miró, entre impresionado y al mismo tiempo compasivo, siempre imaginó que una oportunidad para no morir sería el regalo perfecto para cualquier persona, pero al ver el rostro abatido de ella, supo que el don de la vida, podría llegar a convertirse en una maldición.

—Lastimosamente así es—la castaña asintió, dándose por entendida—He venido a advertirles, el tiempo ha empezado a correr, dentro de poco la guerra empezará y ustedes apenas son tres de ocho, deben de reunir en cuanto antes a los cinco elegidos, porque si están separados nada lograran, nunca podrán derrotarlo, deben de estar unidos.

— ¿Cómo que tres?—intervino Mimi— ¿Qué conmigo? Somos cuatro los que estamos aquí.

El viejo dirigió su vista a la castaña, sus ojos grandes y pesados se achicaron y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de compasión, Mimi al instante comprendió que algo andaba mal.

—Siento mucho tener que decirte esto pero…al parecer tú no eres uno de los elegidos.

* * *

Oh bueno, las cosas se han puesto verdaderamente malas para Mimi =( y todo el camino que le falta por recorrer :/ pero bueno, son gajes del oficio xD es la una de la mañana y yo deberia de estar durmiendo porque me levanto a las 6 asi qeu espero que les guste el capitulo =) y me digan que les parece, ya saben, un review salva la vida de un gatito =)

Un poco mas de publicidad barata que no hace daño a nadie: les invito a leer mi nueva historia "Congelados"-no se burlen del título, signifca algo xD-Que es un Mimato al 100%

Contestando Reviews sin cuenta:

Criiisi: Hola amiga, gracias por pasarte por aqui y por que siempre lees todas mis historias, eso para mi significa mucho =) por cierto te pedí tu correo, espero me lo pases para que nos podamos comunicar ;) jajajjajaja yo tambien reí mucho con las preguntas de Mimi, a la pobre, las cosas que le toca vivir xD el sonrojo de Matt ¿Que será? ¿Que será? ¿Habrá algun cuarteto? Hay no, no me hagas divagar, dentro de algunos capis Mimi se dará cuenta de Tai y tal vez eso sea bueno para ella, una buena noticia detras de tantas malas =) Espero que te cuides y tengs un buen dia cuidate =)

Mimato4ever: Hola Mimato, gracias por escribirme =) al igual que tu, yo espero tanto poder leer un mimato =( pero ya tambien ya me los lei todos y ya nos e que leer T.T así que me dediqué a escribir historias y darle un poco mas de vida al Fandom, espero que de resultados xD respondiendo a tu pregunta si Habrá Takari, mas adelante, pero habrá =D y el porque Mimi no tiene digivice ya fue aclarado :) con respecto a él, pues aun falta mucho para que sepamos su verdadera identidad solo espero que queden asi :O o algo parecido xD Cuidate =)


End file.
